


Aventura

by bluexdays



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Sexual Tension, idek man lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays
Summary: “I can hook up with a girl if I really wanted too.”There was silence except for the music playing as Jinsol stood up straight with a smirk and seeing Jungeun face her with a raised eyebrow.“Bet.”In which Jungeun makes a bet to hook up with someone from Jinsol's bachata dancing class and things get a little complicated.





	Aventura

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my mutual on twt @lipysoul who thought of the idea and then me and @LoonaVelvet17 joined in, go check em out!
> 
> look... I had to really get in tune with my dominican side so if it's not accurate... well then...
> 
> Song recs:  
Aventura - Solor Por Un Beso  
Taemin - Thirsty

“Jinsol, what the hell are you listening to?”

It was another day at their shared apartment, a Sunday more specifically, where Jungeun would always consider it a cleaning day for their already tidy apartment. Jinsol would always begrudgingly follow since she does live here as well and to stop hearing Jungeun constantly nag her in her ears. Of course, today and any other day they would have music playing in the background and Jinsol decided to be the one in charge today.

“Taste, Jungeun, something you locals don’t have.”

“Shut the fuck up, I’m on Twitter just as much as you are, whore.”

Jungeun glared at Jinsol who just laughed at her before she continued to sweep. Since Jinsol had control of the speakers, she was playing some Spanish songs with fast beats and somehow managing to dance along with it almost perfectly until she tripped over her feet.

“Hey! Be careful or you’re going to get more dust on the floor,” Jungeun said with a scowl from where she was dusting. “And why are you playing Spanish music? I thought you didn’t know what Spanish was.”

Jinsol groaned, hearing the smile in Jungeun’s voice as she faced her. “That was _one _time, can I fucking live? Anyways, I decided to take a Spanish language class and was like why don’t I join a dance class about it too so I can get the full experience.”

“Hmm, really now?”

“Got more rhythm than you, bitch.”

“Bitch, I’m a fucking dance major!”

Jungeun threatened to pick up one of the couch pillows and throw it at Jinsol only to stop when she realized her hands are dirty and Jinsol barked out a laugh. She turned her back to Jinsol with a grumble of curses, hearing Jinsol hum with the music. 

“There’s also this cute girl in the class so it's a win for me.”

“Have you two talked?”

“Not yet-”

“As expected.”

Jinsol rolled her eyes and continued to talk. “Anyways… I’m going to try and partner up with her and make moves, unlike your tsundere ass.”

“I can hook up with a girl if I really wanted too.”

There was silence except for the music playing as Jinsol stood up straight with a smirk and seeing Jungeun face her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Bet.”

Jungeun squinted her eyes, the devilish smirk on Jinsol’s face widening. She didn’t have a good feeling about this and could be another of Jinsol’s well known pranks but she knows both of them to have quite an attraction for girls. Plus, she wasn’t going to let Jinsol one up her and brag about it for days on end.

“Alright, bet.” 

Jungeun can already feel the regret creeping up on her as Jinsol whooped and started dancing to the music, showing off her skills to Jungeun. She winked at her while holding her broom as if it were a person.

“Let’s see how you do, Jungeun.”

//

Okay, so it may have been a mistake.

Actually, no, scratch that it was _definitely _a mistake to sign up for this class. Jinsol had been talking nonstop about the class and how friendly everyone else is in there and how she won’t have to worry about being behind since they welcome everyone at any level. Also because she’s a dance major as she reminds Jinsol smugly. 

With Jinsol’s help, they were able to find a comfortable outfit for her and not go too baggy clothes she’d often wear. Jinsol did, however, let her wear a somewhat baggy shirt with her sweats so she won’t feel too out of her element. Jungeun was thankful for that because as much as she didn’t admit it, she was slightly nervous. She’s never been the best at socializing and being an awkward mess has led her to have a handful of friends including Jinsol but she didn’t count since they knew each other from when they were young. 

Jinsol shoots her one last smile as she leads them inside a building and down the hall, the music gets louder with each step they take until they were in front of a door. She takes Jungeun’s hand behind her back knowing that she was nervous and walked inside to see other people there dancing alone or with a partner and following the teachers' instructions. She was surprised to see Sooyoung, a friend of hers from her dance class to be one of the teachers moving slowly for a group in front of her. 

She observes the room and took notice of how big it is despite the small space outside, people smiling and just having a good time while they dance. It was different compared to the intense, serious atmosphere in her own experience with only being able to relax sometimes. 

It was refreshing, to say the least.

“Alright, I’m going to go talk to one of the instructors so wait here for me,” Jinsol said to her with a squeeze of her hand, snapping her out of her thoughts. Jungeun felt the panic rise in her when Jinsol tried to move away.

“Wait- no, you can’t just leave me here,” She hissed lowly. “I’m going to look like a total loner!”

“You already are, dork, just hang tight.” Jungeun glared at Jinsol before she removed her hand and started walking in Sooyoung’s direction.

She stepped back to the door to hide in case anyone looked in her direction and continued to look around the room. All the instructors had the same shirt she noticed with a logo at one of the top corners. Sooyoung had a crop top, to no one’s surprise, there were three other girls she didn’t know that had the logo shirt, but one person caught her eye.

She has a clean bob cut, shorter than Jungeun even from where she stood far away, she also wore a crop top sweater that showed off the curve of her back and abs just peeking above the waist of her tights. She’s perfect in every little way that Jungeun saw, her eyes, her nose, that _smile_, everything was perfect about her already. She watched as the instructor laughed and walked towards one of the students to help them with their footwork. 

She was already head over heels. 

Jungeun blinked a few times at daydreaming about one of the instructors and mentally scolded herself. She just had to be weak to girls and stare like a creep who didn’t know how to act.

“Jungeun!” She looked back up at the mention of her name to see a smiling Jinsol walking towards her with Sooyoung on the side. “This is Sooyoung but she told me she already knows you.”

“Yeah, we do,” Jungeun replied with a smile while Sooyoung nodded.

“Well, since it’s your first time here you’ll have to be with the beginners class for a bit so I’ll leave you with Sooyoung.” Jinsol waved at her and with that walked away while Sooyoung smirked at her once she left.

“Wouldn’t have thought of ever seeing you here, Kim.” Sooyoung teased and Jungeun walked beside her.

“I like to try new things, Ha.” She teased back with a poke of her elbow, the two laughing.

“I didn’t know you’d be an instructor right away.” She tried to continue their conversation while they stood to the side and watched everyone else. 

“Eh, I’ve been doing this for a while now just to try it but stayed since it pays well too.”

“All about the money, huh?”

“That and a few others.”

“Hmm… so what are we waiting for?”

Sooyoung turned to face her with that same smile and tilted her head. “We’re waiting for Haseul over there,”

She looked in the direction Sooyoung hinted and froze on the spot, seeing it was the same girl she was checking out earlier.

“She welcomes the new people here and works with beginners for the most part but she’s all around honestly.”

Jungeun hummed to what Sooyoung was saying, paying little attention to her while her eyes were still on Haseul. She swallowed hard before clearing her throat.

“Really?”

“Yeah, don’t let her nice voice fool you, she’s a killer dancer here.”

Just as Sooyoung said the last of her words one of the other instructors took over her spot and she waved to the small group that now listened to her. Sooyoung signaled to Haseul when she looked in her direction and instantly smiled. Jungeun can already feel the butterflies erupting in her stomach as Haseul got closer.

“Hey! I see you brought someone new,” Haseul said, still out of breath and sweat already on her skin. Jungeun bit her tongue at the sight and panicked when Haseul briefly made eye contact with her before back to Sooyoung.

“Yup, she’s all yours for a bit before you introduce her to the group. I’ll go back to mine and see how they’re doing.”

Jungeun silently wished for Sooyoung to stay but instead, all she got was a smile which she returned and then it was her and Haseul. 

“Well, let me introduce myself,” Jungeun brought her attention back to Haseul, already feeling her awkward tendencies returning. “My name is Haseul and I’m a psych major who wanted to try something new.”

Her eyes widened at the fact as Haseul laughed, holding her hand out. She quickly took it and prayed above that her hands weren’t clammy while she smiled. “I’m Jungeun, a dance major.”

“Ah, the same as Sooyoung.” She hummed in response as her curiosity got the better of her. 

“Everybody here wants to try something new.” Another gorgeous laugh filled the air and Jungeun couldn’t help her smile subconsciously widened. She was jumped slightly when Haseul stepped closer to her and held her hands out.

“As much as I would love to hear you talk more, why don’t we start first?” Haseul offered, brown eyes shining under the bright lights and the music now getting louder. Her skin was flawless too, not one blemish on her face with light makeup and hair perfectly parted and a little messy. She’d even go as far to say she’s a goddess.

“Y-Yeah,” Jungeun felt her cheeks heating up and cringing one the inside from talking so much.

She took Haseul’s hands carefully in hers, feeling how soft and warm they were as she placed on her waist, electric to the touch when her palm felt smooth skin underneath it and the other still holding their hand. Haseul nodded her head at her before she started moving slowly and Jungeun stiffly followed, completely out of her element from what she’s used to. 

However, Haseul is patient with her the whole time.

She brings them a little closer then they were, chest brushing against each other as Haseul whispers to her on what to fix and count her steps each time. Jungeun throat is dry and can already feel the sweat forming despite it being a few minutes but she learned fast with Haseul. They were able to settle on a small rhythm with Haseul giving her an awarding smile and briefly looking up at her. Her lungs failed to function as she held her breath, seeing her parted pink lips so close to her and the heat intensifying around them.

And of course, she makes a mistake.

Jungeun trips over her foot and bumping Haseul’s knee in the process, almost making her fall but luckily catching both of them. Their both breathing hard and Jungeun knows for a fact that her face is as red as a tomato.

“I would say nice dip but this isn’t salsa,” Haseul breathed out with an airy laugh. Jungeun joined her to save face and quickly helped Haseul back on her feet, her heart pumping from the adrenaline. 

“Sorry about that,” She said to which Haseul dismissed it.

“It’s okay I’m just playing with you,” She took the time to catch her breath while gazing back at Jungeun.

She couldn’t deny that Jungeun was already pretty good despite it being her first time. Sure she needs to work a little bit with remembering the steps and relaxed her shoulders from being so stiff, but Haseul was amazed at the talent she held. Her eyes traveled to her throat to see a drop of sweat roll down her skin before she swallowed, turning away with a smile. 

“Okay! That was your warm up so let’s try more with a different partner.” Haseul said over her shoulder to hide her blushing face.

Jungeun grunted out a reply from still being slightly out of breath and followed Haseul where she introduced her and awkwardly waved. She stepped into the small group to see a purple haired girl smiling and walking towards her.

“Hey, I’m Yerim, my partner isn’t here today and I know you’re Jinsol’s best friend, please don’t be creeped out.”

Jungeun chuckled as she relaxed at hearing Yerim ramble, shaking her head and for a change will try to socialize as well.

“I’m not and we can be partners, I’m Jungeun by the way.” Yerim excitedly squealed with a nod of her head when they hear Haseul’s voice to get their attention.

Maybe this class wasn’t so bad after all.

//

“Jungeun!”

She drank the rest of her water outside in the hallway while others left in pairs or groups to go back home. She watched as Jinsol happily walked towards her, still out of breath.

“How did you like it?” She asked once she was close enough and Jungeun smiled while passing her the water bottle.

“Different that’s for sure,” She grimaced slightly when Jinsol gulped down the water. “Not really special, just dancing as usual.”

Jungeun didn’t want to admit that she very much enjoyed the class and wouldn’t mind coming every time Jinsol does but knowing her best friend, she wouldn’t let her live it down with endless teasings and smug smirks that she’ll surely want to punch off. Jinsol eyed her for a moment and she kept a straight face that wasn’t hard to pull off before she hummed.

“So does that mean you’ll come with me again?” Jungeun rolled her eyes as they started walking.

“Don’t push your luck, Jinsol, and we also still have a job.”

They both had a job at the aquarium Jinsol loved dearly since she was able to snag her a spot for losing her old job. I mean, she was still right for what she did, who was she to let a guy get away with making a girl uncomfortable at the cafe?

“Tsk, that’ll be the least of our worries since that place is chill anyways,” Jinsol glanced at Jungeun once they were outside and smiled. “I bet you secretly like it.”

“It’s not bad but not what I’m comfortable with doing, that’s all I have to say.” Jungeun snapped back at Jinsol with a slight blush as the blonde chuckled.

“Whatever you say, at least I’m still seeing that girl ah ha ha.”

Jungeun pulled a face and then proceeded to make a gagging noise. “Can you shut up about pussy for one second, I swear you’re like a horny pubescent boy.”

“That’s because I’m getting play and you’re not.” Jinsol singsonged with a huge smile.

“Whatever, I didn’t forget our bet and what’s her name? Dickhead, you haven’t even given me any details.”

“Her name is Kahei and she’s the sweetest,” Jinsol sighed out like a lovesick puppy. “I was able to be her partner today and got her to laugh at one of my jokes.”

“Your jokes? She’s sick for laughing.” Jinsol sends her a deadly glare that actually made Jungeun put her hand up saying it was a joke.

“Anyways… she’s really shy and soft spoken and also funny, can I say perfect?”

“You just did.”

“At the end of the day, I’m talking to someone and are about to get their number while all your sorry ass has is your hands.”

“Jinsol…” Jungeun said low, threatening her with her voice while Jinsol looked around obliviously. “You’re being bold these days so I won’t hesitate to beat your ass to a pulp if you keep that up.”

“Alright, damn, I’ll chill off.”

They fall into a comfortable conversation as the whole trip to their apartment Jungeun would think about Haseul every so often. She remembers how close they were and even though it wouldn’t be the first time she’s had to partner up with someone, it was definitely the first time she’s ever felt her heart race loudly and her moves a little sloppy. She never missed a step, _never_, she strived to be exactly perfect yet Haseul was able to mess that up with her. 

They arrived at the apartment where Jungeun was still spaced out and Jinsol continued to talk about her research project until she felt someone shove her shoulder.

“Your turn to order dinner, pal.” 

“Wait - what,” Jungeun blinked up to see a snickering Jinsol as she raced off to the bathroom first.

“You whore!”

She’ll get her for all this teasing.

//

Jungeun sighed as she walked out of the classroom and finally having the rest of her day to herself. Despite the lecture being short, it was still achingly boring and had Jungeun glancing at her phone every minute to see the time. Now she can go home and snack on a few junk food to unwind and take today as a lazy day. She started walking in a direction to leave the building and turned the corner, bumping into someone and causing them to drop a few of their books.

“Oh shit, my bad-” Jungeun stumbled back from the impact and so did the person, she looked up to see it was Yerim with a sorry expression that quickly changed.

“Jungeun!” Yerim exclaimed with a smile. “This is a nice way to bump into you.”

She chuckled and nodded her head as Yerim bent down to pick her books which she helped as well even though she complained. “It sure is and sorry again for making you drop your books, I was in a hurry to get home.”

Yerim waved her off and smiled again. “Nonsense, don’t apologize, at least I still got to see you.”

“That you did,” Jungeun nodded her head but still felt the guilt weighing her down. “Um, can I make it up to you with a drink.”

Again, she knew she wasn’t the best with talking to other people but Yerim is a kind girl who’s already nice to her from the beginning. She watched as her eyes widened and immediately shook her head politely.

“Oh, no, I can’t Jungeun you just said you wanted to get home!”

“That can wait, come on I know a place pretty well.” Jungeun gained her confidence back and tilted her head at the purple haired girl who blushed and quickly moved to her side. 

She soon found out that Yerim lives in the same area as her and Jinsol which was even better since the cafe she knew was close to their apartment. It was fun being around Yerim, better than the people who act tough and always seemed to be down about something. She supposes that she needed some positive energy like hers to bring a smile on her face. They arrive at the cafe and Jungeun leads them inside to buy them some drinks and a small piece of cake to share much from Yerim’s persuasion.

“You already paid for our drinks so at least let me decide on our food.” Yerim reasoned back once they settled in a booth in the relatively empty cafe.

“And I told you it wouldn’t be a problem but I’ll let it slide this once.” Jungeun teased back as she sipped her tea and seeing trying not to giggle.

“I don’t know how you can put that much boba, isn’t it like horribly sweet?”

“I can feel it breaking down my kidneys.”

“Isn’t that with alcohol…”

They both laughed at the joke, feeling the atmosphere slowly becoming comfortable. Jungeun was able to finally relax her shoulders from the constant studying and practice she had to endure recently. 

Speaking of dancing.

“Are you coming to class today?” Yerim asked her before she sipped her drink.

Jungeun eyes widened slightly as it completely slipped out of her mind from cramming. “Oh shit, I forgot that’s today. Jinsol would kill me if I don’t show up.”

“Why’s that?”

Jungeun rolled her eyes with a scowl. “So she can rub in my face how I’m going to fail with this bet.”

Yerim giggled and took a bite of the cake in between them before speaking up again. “Aww, I’m sure you won’t.”

“Hmm, hopefully,” She paused before lowering her voice. “Girls are kind of intimidating but you didn’t hear it from me.”

“I can relate on that,” Yerim giggled with a blush, Jungeun raising an eyebrow at her.

“You do?”

“Oh, y-yeah, I forgot to mention my dance partner is also my girlfriend.”

Jungeun smiled at seeing how nervous Yerim got and cooed at her. “Aww, look at you, getting all shy about it.”

“Oh hush, as would anyone else.”

Jungeun hummed and took a piece of cake, seeing her phone light up to see Jinsol had texted her. She listened to Yerim who continued to talk about school while she looked at the message about where she was. She then realized at that moment that she and Yerim had spent some time in the cafe and they’ll have to leave now to be able to get to class on time. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Jungeun announced once they finished eating to which Yerim agreed. “We can keep talking later.”

They both walked together before parting ways at a crosswalk where Yerim had to go in the opposite direction than her. Once she got home she was greeted the sight of Jinsol assembling a gundam model on their living room table and ready to leave whenever.

“Sup nerd,” Jungeun greeted while taking off her jacket and Jinsol glanced at her.

“Where were you? Usually, you’re the first one home.” Jinsol questioned her, still concentrated on her model.

“Just hanging out with Yerim and chatting a bit.” 

“Aww, making friends how cute.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going to get ready.”

//

They were back at the building in a few hours this time with a minibag that had a spare shirt and water bottle that she didn’t have to share. She still can’t understand how Jinsol inhales that much water in under a second and leaving her with nothing. They were only a few people since they were surprisingly early but she felt the heat inside instead of cool air from the ac. Before she could even make a comment Jinsol silently cheered at seeing just who she wanted.

“Bitch, Kahei is here,” Jinsol whispered to her and grabbing her arm. Jungeun looked in her direction at hearing her best friend excitement and saw a girl with orange hair tied back talking to someone else who was taller than her.

“Isn’t she supposed to be here?” Jungeun said, her voice dripping with sarcasm at the obvious. Jinsol didn’t faze at the comment and straightened to put on her smile.

“Take some pointers, Jungeun,” Jinsol said as she started to walk in Kahei’s direction only to hear Jungeun give her reply.

“I’ll make more progress than you.”

Jinsol turned around to stick her tongue as Jungeun did the same before the blonde walked up to the talking pair. She then noticed that Sooyoung and Haseul were already here (of course why wouldn’t they be) and was stretching mindlessly in one corner of the room. Suddenly, she felt her confidence falter and warmth get the better of her when she was intimidated at speaking to the two, or more specifically Haseul. 

She had on sweats that hugged her hips just right and accentuated her thighs when she did the same stretch as Sooyoung. Her hair wasn’t parted to the side like last time and instead had a half up - half down hairdo that showed off her jawline more. She couldn’t help but let her eyes lingered and watching as Haseul laughed at something and seeing her neck flex. 

She couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad thing, but Haseul caught her staring.

Jungeun tried to play it off cool and smiled at Haseul as to not make it obvious but she already felt the sweat began to form on the back of her neck. Haseul smiled back widely and signaled to her to come over and feeling her stomach jump at the offer. 

Well, how could she refuse?

So, Jungeun swallowed down her nerves and walked as calmly as possible over to her as Sooyoung saw her and greeted her first.

“Jungeun thought I’d see you again today,” Sooyoung said in her casual low voice.

“Well, I enjoyed the first class,” Jungeun subtly glances at Haseul who had her attention on her, feeling the back of her neck heat up. “So why not come back again?”

“I like that thinking, I was just the same as you,” Sooyoung continued but Jungeun should catch a hint of a smirk on her face for some reason.

“Yeah, it’s actually more fun than we thought it’d be,” Haseul slipped in and Jungeun turned her head towards her. 

Again, Jungeun was silently stunned by her beauty and kept her eyes up as to not stare at her short shirt that exposed her belly. 

“And that’s coming from a psych major, imagine that,” Sooyoung joked before finishing her last stretch and facing the two. “Sorry about the ac and having to suffer, as for me I’ll head over to my group now and get them warmed up, I’ll leave you to her, Haseul.”

Jungeun caught the small glint in her eyes and sensed Sooyoung was up to something with her sly comments but nodded her head. However, she disregarded it when she heard Haseul somewhat nervously laughed and saw a small blush on her face. 

“W-Well, you can warm up with me for now since no one else from your group is here,” She thought it was cute the way Haseul stuttered and blushed harder as if nothing happened while still trying to remain unfazed. 

“Jungeun?” She was snapped out of her thoughts when Haseul called her name again. “What are you smiling about?”

Oh right, she was smiling like an idiot the whole time she was thinking about Haseul. She saw tilt her head and again her eyes caught on to her jaw and quickly brought them back up. 

“Ah, nothing, just some school work I remembered.” Jungeun played it off easily with a forced chuckle while Haseul stared at her the whole time before finally giggling. She breathed out a sigh of relief as Haseul stepped back.

“If you say so,” She said and started stretching her arms. “Follow my lead then.”

Jungeun nodded, too afraid that her voice might crack and pushed away from her embarrassment. She watched as Haseul showed her some basic arm exercises and followed her lead, counting along with her as they continued through a few. It seemed all was going well for her and she didn’t get distracted once and just focused on Haseul’s graceful smile. However, it was one exercise where her shirt had ridden up and Jungeun eyes followed to see a little bit of her abs and smooth skin that she would like to touch. She can picture it now, having Haseul under her while she teased her and hearing those airy moans slip past her lips. 

She shakily exhaled from both the exercises and at the dirty image of Haseul. She couldn’t find the courage to look at her face or else her mind would go too wild for her own sake. Eventually, they did stop and Jungeun followed Haseul as they both sat on the floor, waiting for more people to come. She glanced over to where Jinsol is and saw her lazily smirking at Kahei who was biting her lip at whatever Jinsol was saying as the group followed Sooyoung.

Of course, for Jinsol it was easy for her to flirt with anyone she’d like. She has the looks, the charm, even the humor sometimes, to get closer to people. Jungeun… well Jungeun had her looks for sure and she did have confidence but she never put those into work. She was nothing like Jinsol who had girls and guys lined up for her and instead encountered men who arrogant and annoying. 

“We can relax for a little bit now.” It was Haseul that spoke up and Jungeun turned her attention away from Jinsol to her. She was a little closer to Haseul and could see that her lips were a little bit pinker than last time and that she had very minimal makeup but was still effortlessly beautiful. 

Okay, she should probably stop.

“Hmm,” Jungeun relaxed back against the mirror behind them. “How come there’s not a lot of people?”

“Well, for my group they come a little later than Sooyoung’s since they’re more extensive for accuracy.”

She hummed but stopped at the thought of being extra early since she was just following Jinsol. She turned back to Haseul with a confused look.

“Wait, so I could have come later instead of now?”

Haseul paused to stare at her before laughing and causing Jungeun grumble. “Yes, you could have, are you trying to say you don’t enjoy my company?”

“No! Fuck, I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to make it seem that way.”

Jungeun frantically rushed her words out, she didn’t want Haseul to think she hated her or anything when they just met. She watched as she covered her mouth to laugh, the sound contagious and bringing a smile to her face.

“You’re too easy to tease, Jungeun,” Haseul said while placing her chin on her arms.

Jungeun raised an eyebrow and tilted her head at Haseul. “You want to test that out?”

All was still and silence fell between them, Haseul eyes widened at the response while Jungeun mentally cursed at herself for letting it slip. However, a big part of her relished at the sight of catching Haseul off guard and it fueled her ego to tease her more.

“You don’t know half the things I’d do, Haseul.” It was vague and a rather lame phrase from Jungeun but she knew with just that sentence it would rile Haseul up.

Oh, how it did.

Haseul could feel the burning curiosity get the better of her while biting her lip. She saw Jungeun followed the action and that only intrigued her to be closer to Jungeun, to do something at this rising tension. She figured Jungeun was mostly a shy calm girl that kept to herself and she did, but when she saw Jungeun dance and had that fire in her eyes that put Haseul in a trance. That’s when she knew that there was a hidden mystery behind her.

She didn’t even have the proper time to take in Jungeun since everything has been in a rush lately. She was wearing all black today that consisted of sweats and a baggy shirt that fit with her dark brown hair. The outfit sent a desire to her, wanting to have Jungeun pressed up against the wall and make out with her while she still flashed that deadly smirk. Then she thought about the meaning behind Jungeun’s words and Haseul wasn’t blind but she knew that she was flirting with her. 

It only made her want to challenge back.

“I’d like to see you try,” Haseul bit her lip again and saw from where she sat she could see all of Jungeun’s throat the flexed slightly when she swallowed and eyes just a tinge darker than usual. 

Jungeun shook her head at the thrill she had with Haseul right now. Was it from the caffeine she’s been consuming every day that gave her this feeling? Or Jinsol’s annoying voice bragging on and on about not being single? Either way, Jungeun didn’t know nor did she care because Haseul is pretty anyways and she wouldn’t mind hooking up.

“In time I will,” Jungeun mused on, the two still smiling and the hints of pink of their cheeks. “Is there any hobbies you do?”

Their banter was a little too much for Jungeun to handle so she tried to change the subject.

“I play the piano and I also study opera singing,” Jungeun raised an eyebrow as Haseul nodded her head knowingly.

“An odd combination but I like the two.”

“I’m sure you're a good singer though.”

“Oh really?” Again, there was that devilish smirk on Haseul’s face and she felt her stomach lurch at the sight.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Jungeun knew all too well what that implied and her dirty mind didn’t help the slightest but she wasn’t complaining. She gripped the knee of her sweats when she saw Haseul staring at her intently as if she’d do something right now with other people nearby. The idea of it spreading a heat in her body and she could feel herself slowly getting aroused at their flirting. That only made more images appear in her head that Jungeun had to fight back.

Then it seems some time has passed because the door opens and they both turned their heads at the source to see an already smiling Yerim.

“Unnies.” She said happily when she first spots them and waving to Sooyoung and the rest of them.

Jungeun wasn’t going to forget their conversation as Yerim walked towards them and quickly struck up a conversation. She could feel Haseul glance at her often and had to resist the urge to make eye contact, knowing she’d just get lost in them. More people arrived and the three stood up as the group became bigger. Haseul was back at the front to do some warm up exercises and again she noticed those eyes trained on her the whole time and how she’d stretch just a little bit more to expose her waist that Jungeun so badly wanted to touch. 

Eventually, they had to partner up and Jungeun was going to turn to Yerim but she saw the girl smiling with someone else next to her that had dark wavy hair with a hint of blue. Yerim had turned in her direction just on time to mouth an apology pointing to her because oh right… Jungeun mentally facepalmed herself.

That was her dance partner that she mentioned. 

She gave Yerim a thumbs up and saw the other girl glanced at her with a blank face that instantly made Jungeun tense up. She wouldn’t even complain to Yerim with her by her side. Haseul soon noticed how Jungeun was the only one standing by herself since the group now had an odd number of people.

“Jungeun,” She turned to see Haseul stepping towards her slightly and gesturing her hand. “You’ll work with me again.”

She stared back at Haseul who gave a few more instructions that everyone followed, although there were a few struggling and faced Jungeun with a smile.

“Guess you’ll have to dance with me again,” Haseul cocked her head to the side. “Let’s see how much you’ve improved on.”

Jungeun froze for a second and watched as Haseul held her hands out. There was still some of her confidence left from earlier so she smirked grabbed one of her hands as the other went to the small of her back.

“You’re on.”

Suddenly, the music was blasting louder than it did before and they started to dance along to the music. She kept her eyes down for a while to watch her footwork before falling into a groove. When she looked back up at Haseul she saw her burning gaze that caused Jungeun to pull her closer, the warm skin of her arms on fire. It was hotter than it ever was before, she could feel the sweat at her brow and temples while she breathed out heavily and maintained their eye contact. The air was suffocating between them and all Jungeun could focus on was Haseul’s now half lidded eyes and could feel the handgrip the shoulder of her shirt tighter.

The music became carefree, a welcoming melody to Jungeun’s ears she lost herself to it and Haseul. The vibrations of the bass rumbled in her chest and was pretty sure that Haseul could feel it. Jungeun smiled when she saw how hazy those eyes were and slipped her hand lower to grab a handful of her ass. Although the contact was brief, it was enough to hear a quiet gasp that turned into a barely audible moan. She could see Haseul blushing hard and was sure her own was visible along with the tips of her ears. The music soon died down but the passion never left between them as Jungeun took a minute longer to separate herself from Haseul.

“Told you,” Jungeun breathed out, voice a little raspy. “I’ve improved plenty.”

She watched as Haseul swallowed hard and composed herself, speechless as she gives Jungeun one last look before turning her attention back to the group. Jungeun went back to Yerim’s side, keeping a distance between them and seeing how Haseul effortlessly spoke. The heat only seemed to intensify in the room the more she stared at her while she was still sweating. They practiced a few more moves individually as Haseul went around watching them closely. She could see Haseul from her peripheral and made a slight show of tilting her head back to show off her jaw.

She knew Haseul had paused for a second before walking away without uttering a word to Jungeun. She smiled to herself at teasing her so much and soon class came to an end. She was grateful for it since that also meant she could finally get some fresh air and change her shirt. She talked with Yerim again hesitantly before she introduced the dark haired girl next to her being Hyejoo. Although she had a pretty intimidating aura, Junegun should see that Hyejoo deeply cares for Yerim and that both seemed to be perfect with each other somehow. 

More people left as Jungeun waited for Jinsol to finish talking with Kahei and still having sweat coating her skin. 

“Jinsol, what the fuck, man,” Jungeun mumbled to herself as she tried to fan herself although it was useless. She knew if she went outside that the blonde would say something to her when she was ready to collapse.

“Fuck it,” Jungeun walked to one corner of the room with her bag and fished out her extra shirt. Despite how much water she drank she still felt like she was dying in here and wasn’t going to endure it any longer with her drenched shirt.

She lifted the hem of her shirt over her head and took it off, sighing in relief at the little bit of coolness she could feel. She balled up her shirt carefully only to stop when she heard something fall to the floor loudly.

Someone else wasn’t prepared for the sight. 

Haseul had decided to go buy a water bottle once everyone started packing up since she forgot hers at home. Upon returning she was going to offer some to Sooyoung even if she might have her own and opened the door ready to walk over to her but stopped when she was Jungeun taking off her shirt on the right. She froze entirely, eyes wide and trained on Jungeun as she tilted her head back. She could see the outlines of her abs under the gleam of the light shining on her skin and wide shoulders on display along with her strong arms. It was mesmerizing and it also kept Haseul rooted in place as her eyes traveled up her body to her face to see Jungeun pushing her hair back and blushing hard at another discovery. 

It was her hands that caught her attention the most. The way it flexed and showed off a few of her veins, how strong her hold might be. Haseul bit her lip, feeling a pulse in between her legs and squeezing them together. She could feel the sweat rolling down her back as it was suddenly hotter than it was before and was getting turned on just by thinking about her hands. God, if only Jungeun can put them to use by pinning her to a wall and-

She dropped her water bottle on the floor from fantasizing, slowly feeling her face get warmer when she could feel Jungeun’s eyes on her but chose to ignore it. She doesn’t think she’ll be able to handle that.

Jungeun curiously looked over at Haseul who walked casually to Sooyoung and offered her some of her water. She supposes it was an accident and tries to wipe some of the sweat on her body and put on her extra shirt. She finally saw Jinsol walking in her direction but she was accompanied by both Kahei and… Haseul? She swallowed at the thought of having to interact with them, and kind of mostly Haseul since she wasn’t warned about it. 

Jinsol smiled widely at her once she was closer and threw an arm over her shoulders. “My best pal,” 

Jungeun grimaced at feeling how sweaty Jinsol was and tried to push her away. “Get away from me, you’re gross right now,”

“As if you’re one to talk, Jungeun,” Then she was pulled closer to Jinsol that only made her whine louder. 

She heard laughter in front of her and forget for a second that there were other people and quickly straightened up. She smiled and waved to Kahei who returned it, doing the same to Haseul who had an odd look on her face. She couldn’t think about it further when Kahei’s soft voice spoke up.

“Jinsol has talked about you a lot with me,” Kahei smiled as Jinsol puffed out her chest with pride. “Even helping her from falling face first into a puddle of her own puke after a party.”

“_Kahei_!” Jinsol practically hissed before softening her voice and seeing Kahei giggle. “You wasn’t supposed to say anything about that.”

“Oh, my mistake,”

“I like her already, Jinsol,” Jungeun said while laughing loudly and only making Jinsol pout.

They talked for a little longer as Jungeun finds out that Kahei and Haseul are also best friends and that Haseul was the one to have them participate in Spanish dancing. She couldn’t help but smile every time Haseul did whenever she made a joke or just said something funny in general. It was nice to have this type of company and good energy around her compared to the times she’s always spent alone in her room and only really hanging out with Jinsol but now she’s sure she’ll have less time to hang out with her since Kahei is in the picture. 

They walked outside the building where Jungeun walked behind with Haseul and continued their conversation. Again, she found herself having a good time around Haseul and was staring at her the whole time. She could sense her doing the same as every time they made eye contact she would bite her lip at Jungeun or droop her eyes the slightest that had Jungeun feeling all warm. The best part of it all was getting to admire her curves whenever she looked away, seeing how her pants hugged her tightly around her thighs and her ass. Jinsol’s loud voice broke her train of thought when they arrived at where Kahei and Haseul had to split from them, seeing the blonde hug Kahei. 

Jungeun blushed and turned around stiffly to face Haseul who was already laughing at her. She shoved her shoulder with a playful glare as it died down.

“Shut up, I can’t help that I’m awkward sometimes.” She grumbled to which Haseul wiped a fake tear.

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” She joked and she was about to cross her arms when Haseul pulled her in for a hug.

She was stunned by the action, unexpected and expected at the same time for her but she hugged her back. She sharply inhaled when Haseul pushed their chest together more and she could feel them rub. She knew Haseul had heard her but it didn't stop her from pulling one more stunt and grabbing her ass.

Jungeun yelped slightly and feeling her ears go red as Haseul pulled away with a mischievous look, stepping away from Jungeun.

“There goes your payback, Jungeun,” 

She watched as Haseul walked next to Kahei and the two waved at them one final time before heading home. She stood there with her red face and her arousal still high from today up until now, distantly seeing the slight swing of Haseul’s hips.

“Damnnn look at you got some game now.” She turned around to see a smirk on Jinsol’s face from where she was standing. 

“I always did have it, just never tried,” Jungeun walked past Jinsol. “And I could snatch yours if I wanted too.”

“Hey!”

//

This was quite possibly one of the worst days of her life. 

To start, she can still get coffee from the old cafe where she used to work at but they had messed up her order twice along with her name that the guy butchered. Her drink wasn’t as sweet as she would like it and left a bitter after taste that threw her off. The walk to her class she attempted to calm herself down and remembered Yerim’s positive words but it was hard when her awful coffee drink was knocked down to the floor outside by a rushing student. She held her tongue from cursing out the running student and instead just continued her walk where the professor was criticizing her throughout the class on her technique. To top it all off, right as she began her walk back home it started raining _hard_.

So, her day was officially the worst since in the process of protecting her bag her clothes were drenched and sticking to her cold body. When she got home she didn’t bother with putting her bag away and threw it to the ground with a scream. Nothing was going right and all she wanted to do is watch some shows to take her mind off of everything but she had to go to class with Jinsol today.

“Whoa…” Jinsol had walked into the area and saw a livid Jungeun clenching her fists so hard and staring back at her deadly. She knew better than to make any jokes this time. 

“U-Uh,” Jinsol stuttered out, trying to see what she can do without angering her any further. “Jungie, why don’t you go take a warm shower while I order some food.”

Jungeun took a deep breath while closing her eyes, feeling the anger still boiling in her veins as she nodded and stormed off to the bathroom. Well, it seems she was just cursed today because as soon as she’s in her comfortable clothes and waiting for the food they had messed up her order… _again_. She stopped herself from throwing the food because she knows Jinsol paid for it and was trying to cheer her up so she begrudgingly ate half of it. Even after eating, she was still pretty pissed once they left and were at the studio.

This time Jungeun was partnered with a girl by the name of Hyunjin who didn’t seem to be taking anything serious and was constantly messing up their moves. That only caused them to be visited by Haseul too often that she had lightly scolded them. She didn’t refute back knowing how her temper gets and grits her teeth as Hyunjin steps one her foot yet again. When they went on a mini break Jungeun goes off by herself in one part of the room while everyone talks and hydrate themselves. Even Yerim didn’t approach her but she doesn’t blame her, hell, she wouldn’t even approach herself right now. 

She gulped down her water and felt how it stung her throat from the large amount, sighing to herself as she gripped her water bottle hard. If she had to dance one more time with Hyunjin she was sure to explode.

“Hey, Jungeun, you alright there?”

She turned at hearing her name from a familiar voice and saw Haseul carefully walking towards her with worry. She crossed her arms defensively as Haseul got closer.

“Never better,” Jungeun had mumbled but she knew the bite in her tone gave her away.

Haseul frowned at her, checking over her shoulder before gazing up at her. “Jungeun, what’s wrong?”

At that, slumps her shoulders with a sigh but still crossing her arms as she grips the sides of her shirts tightly. Haseul doesn’t deserve any of her anger targeted at her. 

“Fuck ass Hyunjin kept messing up our shit,” Jungeun says lowly as Haseul nodded at her. She felt something touched her hand and almost moved away when it was grabbed gently by Haseul.

“Well… maybe you can stay after class and I’ll help you catch up.”

Jungeun paused, her eyes widening at hearing the suggestion. She was pretty sure that she didn’t have to stay after for extra practice with her being a dance major and just learning these dances for fun. However, here was Haseul offering some of her own time just to personally guide Jungeun. She was flattered but also hesitated at the thought of being all alone with Haseul knowing about their tension so far.

Just then she saw Hyunjin running away from a rather irritated looking Hyejoo reaching out to grab her for God knows what reason and then she remembers how insufferable it was being around Hyunjin who rivaled Jinsol’s playful personality. She felt the anger returning and was snapped out of it by Haseul’s hand squeezing hers. 

“You don’t have to accept I was just asking,” Haseul said shyly and pulling away.

She realized she was still frowning and smoothed out her features to nod at Haseul with a small smile.

“No, no, it’s okay, I'll take you up on that,” Jungeun said.

She caught the way Haseul’s mood had brightened as she smiled back, not before sending her a wink and starting to walk away.

“Great, hope you can handle the rest of class.”

Jungeun rolled her eyes at the joke. “As if I could.”

She was left by herself and was in a way better mood than before. Being around Haseul served to be the only thing to brighten up her day and any other days if she was honest. She took another sip from her water bottle as she saw Haseul talk with Sooyoung and laughing about something.

She was enjoying being around Haseul.

Soon enough the break was over and Jungeun had to drag her feet back to Hyunjin. It was the same as before but worse even if that was even possible. However, the worst of it all happened.

Due to Hyunjin having an almost unbelievable amount of strength, she had bumped her leg hard and Jungeun yelped at the sharp pain and the next thing she knew she was falling. She grunted again when made contact with the hard wooden floor and hearing a few people gasp as a few seconds passed and no one did anything until she felt arms tentatively grab her and pull her up. She could feel her face going on fire from everyone’s attention and fuming with rage inside of her. It was embarrassing and hurt her pride as being one of the more skilled dancers to fall at some simple footwork. She tilted her head up and saw Hyunjin’s face full of regret and was about to let unleash all hell on her when someone else spoke up.

“It’s okay everyone, go back to your positions!” Haseul said loudly while clapping her hands and walking in front of Jungeun. “Hyejoo, take her to the side, please.”

Jungeun glares icily at Hyunjin who tries to avoid her eyes after and walks with Hyejoo, quietly thanking her when she sits down on the floor. She watches as Hyejoo crouches in front of her and sees her emotions for once up close. 

“I’m sorry about Hyunjin, she can get pretty rowdy at times.”

Jungeun waves her off and still glares across the room. “You’re okay Hyejoo, don’t worry about, just happens.”

Hyejoo frowns slightly but doesn’t say anything else as she stands back up and walks away.

Jungeun finally feels the stinging pain in her leg and on her side as her adrenaline does down but still keeps her body tensed. She was mad at everyone witnessing her fall and it was already enough she was one of the newer people, so it just added more pressure on her. She decides to watch the rest of class but keeping most of her gaze on Haseul instead of another person. Then, she forgets about the small situation, she’s focused on the way Haseul can moves her hips and dance in sync to the music. The ac was fixed now but she could still see a little bit of sweat on the curve of her back when she turns. She was wearing a crop top once again and it never failed to make Jungeun dizzy with desire.

She thinks about how Haseul’s moans would sound and how much she would beg for her touch, having her all to herself. She shakes her head at the thought but it still lingered as she continued to watch Haseul just as she licks her lips from exertion. Jungeun grips her pants hard at seeing it and thinks about how warm it’d be to feel it. Her eyes widened when class suddenly ends and everyone’s walking around and gathering their belongings, Hyunjin rushing out the room as Yerim sends her an apologetic face. She nods her head but still couldn’t quite focus on her surroundings until Jinsol walks up to her.

“Yo, big dog, I heard from Haseul you’ll stay after since some girl hurt little old you,” Jungeun narrows her eyes but Jinsol sends her a warm smile that melts it away. “Let me know if you need anything, I’m going to head out with Kahei for a bit.”

“Alright, use protection,” Jungeun says as Jinsol fist bumps her.

“Fuck you,” Jinsol chuckles with a shake of her head and leaves her to go to where Kahei was by the door.

As Jinsol walks out Haseul entered with and bidding her friends farewell, looking over to Jungeun. “Thought you would have left me here.”

Jungeun slowly gets back to her feet, the pain now having subsided as she chuckles. “Why would I?”

She let her eyes rake over Haseul now noticing how short her crop top was that she could see the edges of her black bra peeking under. She swallowed at the sight and brought her eyes up to Haseul who was smirking and ignored the blush.

“I see, well, let’s begin then,”

Haseul passed in front of her and let her hand grazed over her shoulder as she headed towards the computer. The touch was barely anything but it still had Jungeun dumbly smile at her lingering hand. She stepped into the middle of the room, looking around to see there were completely alone and Sooyoung must have slipped past her without her knowing.

She looked up when she heard the signature guitars bounce around her followed by the sweet voice of the singer. Haseul slowly walked towards heard as the guitar played along with every step she took. Once they were close, it was like the perfect puzzle piece as Jungeun slipped her hand behind her back and a hand holding hers as another was on her shoulder.

“Just follow my lead,” Haseul uttered breathlessly and Jungeun numbly nodded her head.

The song was sensual with the guitar still present and the beats that played behind it as they fall into a nice groove. She focused on Haseul the entire time and drowning herself into those eyes and letting the singer do their talking. There was a pause in the dance as they stopped and Haseul couldn’t help but bite her lip at seeing the fire burning in those eyes. The song picked up again and they close once again, closer than any other time they’ve danced as Jungeun was getting the hang of it. She slipped her thigh in between her legs and knew that there was something more to their dance this time. 

They into each step flawlessly, moving back and forth and around the room with all the space they had. Jungeun knew she was starting to breathe harder at every calculated place of her foot she took, her hand at one point slipping under Haseul’s crop top and feeling the heat emanating off her skin. It was addicting the way Haseul moved and the way she felt against her. Her eyes flickered down to those pink lips that were bitten softly and Jungeun had to resist the urge to taste them. The hand on her shoulder went higher, teasingly touching her as it cupped the side of her neck. Zaps of electricity plagued the area as Haseul gripped her and let her fingers dig into her skin slightly.

She groaned softly, quietly but Haseul still heard it. Their tension was growing thicker with every pluck of the guitar and she doesn’t know how much longer she could take it. Jungeun had closed her eyes momentarily and remembered about her day today. Her coffee, the kid that bumped into her, the professor in her class, the rain, her food, and finally Hyunjin that had embarrassed her in front of their group. It fueled the anger that had dissipated to light up again, growing with wild blazes in her chest and finally opened her eyes.

She finally let herself go.

Jungeun surged forward and captured Haseul in a bruising kiss, swallowing up the noise of surprise and pushing her backward until her back hit the mirror. Her hands go down to exposed waist hold them firmly, letting her fingers dig into the skin enough to probably draw blood. Haseul moaned into the kiss, tilting her head to deepen the kiss and pulling the back of her neck closer. It was almost painful the way they were kissing with pressing their lips hard together wet noises filling the room with the music that was still playing. 

Haseul slid her tongue slowly over her bottom lip before taking it in between her teeth and biting on it hard. Junguen moaned louder this time, her hips moving forward and grinding on her. The shaky breaths hit her ears as Haseul squeezed legs around the thigh pushing up higher against the front of her pants. The lust that was coursing through her veins skyrocketed when she felt her hands move up higher a roughly grope her boobs. She gasped and pulled away, her lungs burning for air and opening her eyes to see Jungeun’s half lidded one’s. She watched as Jungeun licked her shiny, wet lips and breaking the string of saliva between them. 

The sight was sinful but Haseul loved it even more. She stared back at Jungeun and still gripping her hand only to close her eyes when she was touched again. Jungeun pushed her boobs together before pinching her nipples through her bra that was beginning to annoy her for being in the way. She shivered at the unexpected touch of Jungeun’s lips on her skin and still touching her chest. Her hands flew down to her hips at feeling her legs go weak when Jungeun starts pressing hard kisses that lingered with her tongue.

Their desperation was only growing as she held onto Jungeun and feeling the heat becomes almost unbearable. Jungeun squeezed her boobs harder right as she sucked on one particular spot that had Haseul whimpering. She moaned into her neck when Haseul grabbed her hips forward and grinding on each other. She could feel how ruined her underwear was and only brought more attention to be touched by her. She bites down on the same spot and let her tongue slide against her skin as Haseul choked out another moan and bucked her hips forward.

It was filthy the way they were making noise and hands never leaving each other as they let their lust control them. The taste of Haseul was sweet and a bit salty from sweating earlier, Jungeun burning and taste of the color red when Haseul bit her lip again later. She doesn’t know how long they were like this but next thing she knows is that her hands had slipped under Haseul bra and was now touching her bare skin and muffling her moans in their kiss. 

“_Jungeun…_” It sent another wave of tingles throughout her body at hearing the way Haseul groaned her name.

She rolled her thumbs over her nipples, feeling her arch her back and bite down on her lip. They were delirious with each other’s taste and the music now falling on deaf ears until they were rudely interrupted.

A loud, screeching clap of thunder shook around them as Jungeun jumps back and seeing Haseul’s wide eyes. 

They stared at one another, panting heavily as Haseul leaned back on the mirror and Jungeun stood there on shaky legs. She could see how swollen Haseul’s lips were and the redness spreading from her cheeks down to her neck where lips were all over. Jungeun was a mess as well with her slightly disheveled hair, her shirt that had ridden up and her ears glowing red. Haseul swallowed hard as Jungeun blinked the hazy lust that clouded her vision and coming to realize where they were. 

Another sound of thunder but this time Jungeun didn’t jump as for Haseul did. 

She didn’t know what to say while still standing there. She was just making out with Haseul to a point that could have led more were it not for mother nature. She felt her awkwardness returning as she swallowed the dryness away in her throat.

“Wow…” She said breathlessly and cringed at her lame choice of words. Haseul seemed to be in the same daze as her before registering what she said and chuckling lightly.

“Wow indeed.” Jungeun shivered at how raspy her voice had gotten and watched as Haseul pushed herself off the mirror. She was then in front of her with a few strides and gazed up into her eyes with the lingering want.

“We’ll have to pick this up another time,” She whispered and Jungeun could feel her breath ghosting around her lips. Her body moved on its own and kissed Haseul again, much shorter than the other ones. 

“Definitely,” Jungeun murmured before pulling away.

“Now,” Haseul took a step back. “How about we go before the rain catches us.”

Oh, how she wishes she could do more.

//

After their little heated incident, Jungeun and Haseul exchanged numbers, often talking on the phone since Haseul still had to look after her sister and pick her up from school. Jungeun didn’t mind it one bit, as long as she was around Haseul she was happy. Then came the realization that she had started to like Haseul. It was inevitable from the moment she first saw her and met her eyes and knew after that she was a goner. The loneliness that plagued her life quickly vanished as Haseul took up most of her time. They would talk on the phone while doing homework or even just to talk about their lives. She even met her sister through the phone, Yeojin, a reserved yet goofy girl that looked almost exactly like Haseul that it was kind of freaky. 

All in all, everything was going well for her.

It was a Sunday where she got back to the apartment with Jinsol where they were blessed with having both a short shift and having to work at the same time. Luckily, Jinsol has a car gifted from her parents for a while now since they’d often take the bus in the area for school. Much to Jinsol’s complaints Jungeun joins her in the living room after they’ve showered and have food splayed out on the table as they watch a show. She wasn’t paying attention since she was also texting Haseul at the same time until she heard Jinsol whine.

“Jungeun, come on man,” She turned off her phone and plopped it down on her lap. “I wanted to spend best friend time with you.”

“We’ve lived in the same apartment for the past two years now.”

“Okay… and what about it?”

Jungeun snickered as she took another bite of her food and seeing Jinsol pout. She felt her phone vibrate and saw it was another message from Haseul, she was about to pick it up when Jinsol whined again.

“You see! I’m not even texting Kahei even though I want to know what she’s up to.”

Jungeun chewed the rest of her food as she listened to Jinsol’s words. It’s true since Haseul has been taking up a considerable amount of time she hasn’t been able to talk with Jinsol much since she locked herself in her room or Jinsol would be talking with Kahei. She then felt guilty once she thinks about it further and looks down at her phone again. 

She doesn’t even remember the last time they’re properly hung out.

“Jungeun,” She looked back up to see Jinsol gazing back at her with soft eyes. “I’m not asking you to give me all your time but just, I don’t know, I miss my best friend and messing around with her.”

She smiled at the compliment and chuckled with Jinsol, nodding her head. “Surprised you’re not sick and tired of me.”

“I’d never be even with your crazy cleaning tendencies.”

“If it weren’t for them then we would have been living like a bunch of animals in here.”

“You’re right on that one.”

They fell into a conversation, forgetting about their the show still playing in front of them and now facing each other. Jinsol talked about the marine research facility she’ll soon intern at, Jungeun spoke about the upcoming performance they’ll have for her dance team, and then the topic changed from school to their love lives.

“Seriously Jungeun… like I’m about to marry this girl.”

“That’s a pretty strong word there.”

“I know, that’s just how much I love her,”

Jungeun pulled a face while Jinsol smirked behind her can of beer. “Disgusting.”

“Shut up, that’s about to be you with your girl isn’t it?”

Jungeun eyes widened slightly at the mention of Haseul and shifted in her spot on the couch. Before she could answer back Jinsol made a high pitched noise and pointed at Jungeun.

“Wait, that means you won the bet, right?”

The bet… She forgot about that.

Jungeun nodded her head unsurely but it was also the truth. The point of her joining the class was to hook up with a girl rub it in Jinsol’s face that she can pull someone. Their deal never said anything about finding love yet here she was slowly getting closer with Haseul. 

“Uh, I guess so,” Jungeun said hesitantly as Jinsol deflated into the couch.

“Damn, I really thought you had no game.”

At hearing that, it raised Jungeun’s defenses back up. She knew she wasn’t one to approach others but were there people didn’t believe in her? More specifically Jinsol? And then she realizes she has been basically using Haseul the whole time who probably wanted something serious and not a homebody like Jungeun.

“So you really had no hope in my love life, Jinsol,” Jungeun scoffed at her implications and watching as Jinsol gives her a confused look.

“What? Jungeun, I never said that. I was just joking and never meant-”

“_Well_,” She cut Jinsol off, grabbing her phone. “Didn’t seem like it when all you could bring up with me was how lonely my ass is and not fucking girls left and right.”

Ouch, maybe she shouldn’t have said that and just maybe she was overreacting but Jungeun felt her pride being damaged and ignored the way Jinsol stared at her and called out her name as she rushed to her room. She slammed the door behind her and letting her walls crumble down as she collapsed on her bed and felt her throat tightening up at the sign of her crying. No, she wasn’t going to cry over something like this, she was stronger than that.

She turned over onto her back and wiped her eyes free of any unshed tears and unlocked her phone to see the message Haseul had sent her.

_Seulie <3: I’m free this weekend do you… maybe wanna go see a movie?_

Just perfect timing for her. Jungeun sighs as she recounts her and Jinsol’s mini argument just a minute ago. She was playing with her poor heart knowing Haseul’s past of a few failed and painful breakups that she had to endure by herself. She didn’t want to be the next to hurt her, she didn’t want Haseul to think of her as a selfish person. She stared at her phone, typing and retyping a response until she finally settled on one. 

_Jungie <3: sorry seul I can’t, got an upcoming exam for a class_

//

Jungeun did what she knew best, distance herself from Haseul.

She starts making excuses more often about classes and they were mostly true since she had a lot more of dance rehearsals to attend. The performance was slowing approaching it was only a matter of time until Jungeun had to give it her all. She buries herself with homework, locks herself in her room, she’s sneaking around the apartment and avoiding Jinsol at all cost, missing a day or two of her Spanish dance class. 

She’s isolating herself from everyone and was all by herself once again, just how it used to be. 

Her real dance class is over and Jungeun greedily gulped down her water as everyone slowly leaves. Dancing has always been a passion and an outlet when she didn’t want to talk about her feelings or had nothing else better to do. The studio is still open until late night so Jungeun has been taking advantage of this lately and already planning to not go with Jinsol.

“There’s the little night owl.”

Jungeun swallows the last of her water and turns to the source of the voice to see Sooyoung smirking against the mirror. With Haseul being friends with Sooyoung, she’s had some time to hang out with her a few times and talk with her in their class.

“Don’t call me that,” Jungeun throws a glare at her but they both know she wasn’t being serious.

“That’s what you’re starting to look like too,” Jungeun blushes and puffs her cheek at Sooyoung, ready to curse her out at Sooyoung laughs.

“What’s been up with you, Jungeun? You think I don’t see things,” Sooyoung had asked seriously, a hint of concern in her voice as she gazed at her. 

Jungeun sighs, feeling shoulders tense up as she roughly puts her water bottle down. “Just school work, nothing new.”

She starts to walk over to the computer where Sooyoung was near it and browsed for a random song.

“I think you’re lying, Jungeun,”

She keeps her eyes focused on the screen and ignores the accusation, a tense silence fell between them. The truth is, Sooyoung already knew what was going on as being one of Haseul’s closest friends she’s been around the girl long enough to notice when she was feeling down. She wasn’t as excited in class and even when she talked with Yerim, there was still a sort of tiredness hidden behind her eyes that only Sooyoung could spot. She assumed the reason she’s been acting like this has to be because of Jungeun who hasn’t been around and mostly talking with her.

“Why does it matter, Sooyoung.” Jungeun could already feel her short temper getting the better of her while Sooyoung observed her. 

“I don’t need to list shit off for you, Jungeun, you’re a smart girl whose actions are dumb.” Sooyoung was never one to curse often at her friends but Jungeun needed to heat her harsh words if no one else was going to do it.

Again, Jungeun was mute and sighed once more before standing up straight to face Sooyoung. She tried to keep her expression blank but felt the ends of her resolve crumble as her eyes shifted down to the floor.

“I don’t want to argue with you, Sooyoung, please.” Her voice was small and it was rare for her to show her emotions yet the past week has been complete hell for her.

Sooyoung dropped her frown and softened at hearing how shaky Jungeun sounded. She didn’t want to argue as well, she just wanted for Jungeun to see how she’s hurting not only herself but the people around her. She strode forward and pulled her into a hug, squeezing her body lightly.

“Me too but you need to get your shit together, okay? It’s not healthy and _I _would know that.”

Jungeun stayed still the whole time Sooyoung whispered and felt the tears spring to her eyes but she didn’t let them fall and returned her hug weakly.

Her and Sooyoung were more alike then they’d like to admit.

“I’ll… I’ll try my best.” She mumbled into her shoulder, feeling Sooyoung pull away and offer her a gentle smile as always.

“That’s good enough for now, just remember my words.” Jungeun could only nod her head knowing her voice would give her away. Sooyoung squeezed her shoulders reassuringly before parting away and grabbing her stuff nearby. With a wave, she left Jungeun alone in the studio as she stood there, her mind going wild with too many thoughts. She shook her head and turned back to the computer.

She’ll just have to worry about her problems later.

Jungeun chooses one song, already knowing the lyrics that will follow it. She takes a deep breath and takes a few steps back, laying down on the floor as she stares up at the ceiling. Her eyes half lidded and full of her frustrations, lips parted as her breaths become quicker wit her beating heart before finally closing her eyes. She listens to deep distorted voice that served as a beat along with the light whisper of the first word.

_Thirsty._

She rises her herself from the ground, her hair spilling over her shoulders as she brings her head up and opens her eyes. She sees herself in the reflection but it was nothing but a blur as she lost herself to the music. Bringing herself to her knees and letting her body do the movement fluently, speaking for as she stood up and shook to the beat. Her mind wanders back to Haseul and remembers every little detail about her, her pink tinted lips that were so tempting, the feel of her trembling body when she kissed and sucked on the skin of her neck, can hear the pleasant moans that spilled and haunted her ears. 

She remembers all of it. 

She dances around, having the entire choreo memorized letting herself fall forward before catching herself as she did the footwork. She lets the bass of the speakers' pound at her chest with every pop and tense move she pulls before letting herself fall on her knees again and pulling herself back up. She wanted all of Haseul that it should be a sin, her body yearned to touch every dip and curve and the smoothness of her skin. 

Jungeun lays back down on the floor, as if she’s fainting and continue to rest of her dance through the dance break, never once missing a beat or a move. She pushed herself to get every move precisely and cutting through the air as the song comes to an end. She twirls just as the last of the lyrics ring through her ears and practically collapse to the floor with her arm over her eyes. 

_You make me thirsty._

The sounds of her heavy breathing were muffled as the ringing in her ears continued, a sort of white noise occupying the studio. She lays there for what seems like hours as she tries to catch her breath and feeling the sweat trickle down the side of her temples. The song perfectly described her desires for the person she wanted that it should have been unreal. Jungeun finally sits up slowly and felt the small aches throughout her body but ignored it as she got to her feet slowly. 

She turns her head at hearing the door creak open and met the eyes of the last person she would have thought to see again.

Haseul wide eyes stared back at her and for some reason, her breathing was still heavy as she stood there. Jungeun watched as Haseul hesitantly steps in and feeling her desires grow tenfold. She was wearing a tight skirt that clung onto her thighs and short enough to show some skin with a turtleneck that threatened to bring her attention to her chest. It took every ounce of Jungeun’s self control to fight her urges and bring her gaze back up when Haseul slowly walked in.

“J-Jungeun…” Haseul whispered breathlessly, stunned at her appearance. “I was looking for Sooyoung and didn’t know you’d be here.”

Seeing Jungeun was not of her expectations since she hasn’t seen her for a good while now. She was still as pretty as ever with her sweats and jacket, still sweaty from dancing that Haseul found the whole sight alluring. She felt that same hunger return when Jungeun swallowed and saw the flex of her throat, a hand running through her slightly messy hair. Her eyes follow the movements, seeing long slender fingers comb through bark brown locks. She willed her gaze back to Jungeun and tried not to think about her hand that has been a favorite feature of hers.

No, she shouldn’t be thinking about this kind of stuff when she hasn’t seen Jungeun. Her yearning and confusion piles with her irritation as Jungeun just kept staring at her without saying anything. Haseul crosses her arms as she walks slowly to Jungeun, returning her face to be blank.

“Where have you been? You’ve been missing out on class and barely text me.” Haseul lets the frown slip onto her lips as Jungeun breathes out heavily, still haven’t recovered from her dance routine. 

“I…” Jungeun swallows the dryness away from the throat and maintains their eye contact. “It’s just school work and all, I’m not avoiding you.”

She hopes Haseul doesn’t catch the way she cringes at the end of her words but she sees her eyes widened and her frown deepening. 

“Jungeun… I never said anything about you avoiding me…” 

Damn it, she ratted herself out.

She turns her head away briefly while cursing at herself before turning back to Haseul to see her stepping closer to her. She holds her breath were they’re too close, their personal space disregarded as Haseul grabs her hands and looks deep into her eyes.

“Jungeun, _baby_, p-please talk to me I’m worried.” Haseul forces her words out despite her head yelling at her and holds Jungeun’s hands tightly.

She thinks, no, _knew _that Jungeun was starting to isolate herself for whatever reason and Haseul wanted to be there by her side. Although the time they’ve spent hasn’t been much outside of school, she has visited the apartment a few times and bought ice cream with Jungeun after practice. Those times would be delightful for her, seeing Jungeun smiling and laughing like she’s never seen before and getting to kiss her as much as she wants. 

She didn’t want it to end.

Jungeun finally exhaled at hearing the pet name _baby _from Haseul. They haven’t even started that stage and was mostly calling each other by nicknames but never baby, never was it ever even brought up. She feels the hand in hers that served as an anchor to tell her, yes this is the reality and this is happening right now. She didn’t want it to be true and see just a tinge of hurt in Haseul’s eyes that reminded that this is her fault, this is her fault for leading on Haseul and using her even though she didn’t want to.

Because she was being childish and didn’t think of others emotions.

She squeezed the hand back before gently pulling away, turning her eyes away when she knew Haseul was giving her a hurt look. She couldn’t ever tell Haseul the truth.

“I thought that was what you would think…” She tried to reason as Haseul leaned in to listen to her hushed voice. “A lot has been going on, that’s all.”

She feels her throat tightening up again painfully and knows that she needs to leave right now before she breaks down in front of Haseul who’s searching for her eyes.

“You can talk to me, Jungeun, please don’t-”

“I’m okay, Haseul, I swear.”

Jungeun tries to move away but that only cause Haseul to grab her jacket and pull her back, her eyes already getting teary eyed. It breaks Jungeun at the sight and wishes she can give Haseul the warmest hug but all she does is stand still as Haseul lightly shakes her.

“_Jungeun_, why are you doing this? I-I…” And then Haseul was speechless because what could she say to change her mind? What could she do to possibly get Jungeun back to the _real _Jungeun?

There was one option.

She lets her eyes dart down to her lips that were as red as always, calling to her for a taste. She knew just as much as Jungeun how badly they wanted this when her gaze meets Jungeun’s heavy ones, intense but also trying to control herself from doing anything. She could sense how those hands trembled to touch her hips and knew right then, that she had to do something.

Haseul pulled Jungeun down by her jacket, her hands tightly crumpling up the fabric and pouring her frustrations into their kiss. Jungeun hands flew down to her hips to stop herself from falling forward as one of her legs moved forward to the side. They were extremely close like it were any other time and could feel her lips beginning to swell from pressing her lips against Haseul’s. She didn’t want to give in that easily but _damn _this was heaven she’s been seeking for.

She swallowed the gasp as Jungeun bites her lip and tugs it hard, feeling small hands clutch onto her harder. She was too lost in their kissing that she didn’t notice when one of Haseul’s hands grabbed hers that were on her hip and bring it up. She pulls away, dazed and confused, about to question Haseul when she was rewarded with a different sight.

“_Jungeun_…”

Haseul gazed up at her through hooded eyes, head tilted back slightly and exposing her neck where she presses Jungeun’s hand around. Her hand is still on her wrist, holding onto her tightly as Haseul bites her wet lips. Haseul wanted Jungeun to know that she was hers and willing to give her all, trusting her at the same time. It was debauched seeing Haseul like this and squeezes her hand experimentally to feel a moan reverberate around the palm of her hand. Jungeun stared with her mouth agape and a newfound lust taking over her.

Jungeun tightened her grip that elicited another low moan from Haseul that somehow snaps her out of it. She can hear Jinsol’s words haunting her and remembers the reason how this all started was it not thinking so much about her pride and acting so rash. She lets go of Haseul as if she’s been burned and scrambles backward, almost tripping over her feet. Her frantic eyes meet Haseul’s surprised ones and trying to find her voice.

“N-No, I, I-I have to go now. I have to s-see someone for a project, I’m sorry…” She stuttered over her excuses and takes a step back when Haseul takes one towards her. 

Jungeun can hear Haseul calling to her through her muffled hearing as she hastily grabbed her back, not caring if it was still open and ran out of the room. She didn’t dare look back when Haseul’s distressed voice echoed around her as she ran away.

This was a mistake from the beginning.

//

A month.

It’s been a month of completely ignoring and avoiding Haseul. She didn’t spare her a glance when she found out she was in jeopardy of being kicked out of the class. Jinsol persuaded her after they kind of made up but there was still an awkward tension between them in the apartment and even at the aquarium. She tried to be switched to Sooyoung’s group but only received a firm decline from her and instead joined one of the other instructor’s group by the name of Seulgi.

She could feel Haseul’s eyes still on her the whole time she practiced with her new partner and could also see from her peripheral whenever she would clench her fists. It made Jungeun feel sick at the thought of Haseul being furious at her but she accepted it regardless. She’s learned to keep her eyes down and place her bag in another part of the room so she doesn’t pass by Haseul and made sure to always be one of the first to leave when class is over.

Now she was also stuck in another situation where Sooyoung did not tolerate her behavior and even Kahei’s curt responses that stung more than anything else. Everyone hated her but it was to be expected when she fucked up with one person that was only innocent to her advances. She may have been acting dramatic but it only reminded of Jungeun’s traumatizing childhood of bullies and parents that would always be so strict with her and as soon as she left she changes for the better, but it might have also been for the worse.

It silent as Jungeun and Jinsol entered their apartment, she was about to go take a shower and sleep the rest of the day off like how she’s been doing but a hand on her shoulder stops her.

“Jungeun… Look, I’m not one to pry but I know you’re going through something.” It was Jinsol’s soft voice that had Jungeun stop in her tracks as the blonde walked in front of her.

She opened her mouth but was stopped by Jinsol once more. “And don’t give me the same bullshit, I know how you are.”

Of course, Jinsol knows every turn of her lips and crinkle of her eyebrows to know what she’s feeling. Then she feels all the weight of the world on her, the fatigue stinging at her back as she tried to think of an excuse.

There was always an excuse.

“I…” Jungeun trailed off. She couldn’t keep up her front any longer and needed the support of her best friend more than anything. She was tired of constantly feeling guilty about what she did.

“Come here, baby,” Jungeun choked out a sob as Jinsol wrapped her arms around her and guided them to the living room where they sat down on the couch. She swallowed the lump in her throat and breathed in shakily to try and stop herself from crying. Jinsol held her hands supportively and watched her attentively as Jungeun gave her a weak smile.

“I…”

She didn’t want to admit but she knew it was the truth.

“I like Haseul.”

Jinsol nodded for her to continue, her shoulders visibly relaxing. However, Jungeun flinched at the next part when she spoke.

“But I was also using her.”

Jinsol tilted her head when she paused and didn’t say anything else she decided to speak up then. “Okay… why do you believe that?”

“Because that’s what it’s been since the beginning, _Jinsol_.” Jungeun blurted out at finally coming to terms with her mistake. “That’s what it’s always been.”

“What do you mean from the beginning?”

“Jinsol, you know what I mean.”

She watched as her face twisted to a flash of annoyance was wiped away in a blink of an eye. She squeezed her hand with a sigh, trying to decipher her words.

“No, I don’t, Jungeun, if you don’t tell me then I don’t know exactly what you’re thinking.”

The prospect of voicing her emotions has never been a favorite of Jungeun. People would know information about her, exploit it, watch her suffer and in the end laugh in her face as they continue with their own lives. However, she knew that couldn’t always be an excuse to never talk and especially to someone like Jinsol who’s always been there for her ever since they first met. She feels her nerves returning and tries to push them away as she finally let it go.

“The bet, Jinsol, it was our bet that I’d join the class and hook up with a girl but I ended up catching feelings for one.”

And that was it.

Jinsol stared at her for a few seconds, her brain registering what Jungeun said before she closed her eyes. She couldn’t believe how fucking _stupid _Jungeun would be for doing this but she understands her best friend at the same time and wasn’t going to attack her just yet. She knew how hard it must have been for Jungeun to talk to her.

“Jungeun…” She began carefully and opening her eyes to see her breathe in sharply. “The bet was just for fun and if you like Haseul, then go for her. The bet isn’t something that is tied to you or me.”

Jungeun shakily sighed as the tears spill. She thought Jinsol would hate her or even worse kick her out of the apartment and leave her homeless but she was wrong and here was Jinsol hugging her while rubbing her back. Once the last of her tears dried and cried out when a nasty punch landed on her shoulder and instantly placed her hand on the area.

“Ow! What the fuck, Jinsol.” She snapped but saw the deadly glare Jinsol gave her and immediately shrank back into the couch.

“That’s what your fucking dumbass gets for believing a shit like that? Seriously, a should punch the hell out of your shoulder again but I won’t because I’m nice.”

“ ‘I’m nice’ my ass…”

“Try me, bitch.”

“Alright!” She raised her hand defensively when Jinsol faked a punch before smiling at her and bringing her into a hug again.

“Now you have to go fix this mess.”

Jungeun sighed into her shoulder and relaxed her body against Jinsol’s. “And how do I do that? Haseul probably hates as does the rest of the world.”

“God, you’re such a drama queen.”

Jungeun pulled away with a scowl and returned a punch to Jinsol, although much softer than the one she received. “Fuck you,”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop joking but seriously though Kahei and Sooyoung are just annoyed with you as much as I was before.”

“Still-”

“Nope, shut up so I can help with your gay panic.”

Jungeun didn’t even have the energy to retort back as Jinsol smiled and whipped out her phone. She called someone and put them on speaker in between her and Jungeun, a sleepy voice picking up.

“Hello?”

“Yerimmie, wake up baby,”

Her eyes widened at just what Jinsol was doing as the blonde sent her a wink. “Unnie? What happened?”

“Remember how you and I were trying to plan for a mini hang out at your place?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, hope your schedule is clear because we making this party happen!”

“Unnie, it’s not a party.”

“It’s the thought that counts, Yerim,” A sleepy giggle was the response before Jinsol continued. “So, invite your friends and I’ll bring mine and we’ll figure out a time.”

“Okay, unnie-”

“_Yerim… Who is that…_”

They both froze at a fourth voice that was much deeper and monotone. There was only one person it could belong to.

“Nothing, Hyejoo - ah, go back to sleep.”

“Damn, okay, Yerim, you getting some play?” Jinsol joked as Jungeun sent her a disgusted expression and an embarrassed whine from Yerim.

“Shut up and no, nothing like that is happening and I’m hanging up.”

“But Yerim-”

Then the call dropped and Jinsol phone went back to her previous screen. Jungeun chuckled with a shake of her head while looked as if she was genuinely hurt.

“She really hung up on my face like that?”

“Well duh fish brains, you interrupted her nap time.”

“Whatever,” Jinsol waved her hand dismissively and suddenly gave Jungeun a gentle smile. “We’re going to Yerim’s house where you’re going to make up with Haseul and also have a great time, okay?”

Jungeun mulled over Jinsol’s plan and thought about it for a second. Just thinking about confronting Haseul sent a wave of anxiety to her stomach but she knew it had to be done if she wanted to repair the damage. Was she going to be yelled at? Probably but she honestly deserved it. Would Haseul wish to never see her again? Another possibility. Deep down Jungeun knew she couldn’t just let this sit and leave Haseul thinking of the many possibilities and even blaming herself, that would be the worst of it all.

She looked up to Jinsol who was still smiling and waiting for her response, she nodded her head with newfound determination.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

//

“Okay, I can’t do this.”

It was a Friday night, the day Jungeun has been dreading all week and although she was okay for the most part she didn’t feel the reality of the matter until she was in the car. She glanced at the time every few seconds seeing as each minute passes by until they were in front of Yerim’s large home where a few other cars were already parked. Jinsol liked to be fashionably late so they wouldn’t always be the first to arrive and be able to blend in with the crowd. However, just how are they going to blend in with a group of people instead of a whole house full like a party.

“Jungeun, relax man it’ll be okay,” Jinsol has since been cut off the engine of her car but they were still in their seats as Jungeun played with the ring on her index finger.

“Easier said than done since you’re not the one in this.”

“I’m glad for that.”

Jungeun whipped her head to send a glare at Jinsol before looking down at her lap. There were countless outfits she had sorted through before finally deciding on her leather jacket and crop top paired with shorts. To say she was nervous would be an understatement but Jinsol reassured her again and again when she touched up her makeup and the car ride here as Jungeun asked her again ‘do I look okay?’ 

“For the last time, Jungeun, you look amazing so let’s go.”

She sighed but relented to Jinsol’s words as she slowly got out the car. She let the blonde lead the way, every step sending another impending wave of sickness until they were finally in front of a door. Before Jinsol could even knock the door was flung open to reveal none other than the host herself.

“Jinsol! Jungeun! Come in, come in, everyone else is here in the living room.” They were greeted with Yerim’s cheery voice who grabbed their wrist and practically dragged them inside. 

“Save the best for last as they say,” Jinsol said and hearing Yerim snort.

“I’m not too sure about that one.”

Jungeun didn’t utter a word as they reached the living room where all the chaos was happening. There were a few new members she didn’t recognize, another blonde, a girl with a beauty mark under her eyes and another girl that had bangs. They were talking with Yeojin and Hyunjin while the girl with the bangs was talking with Sooyoung who she made eye contact with. She saw the flash of annoyance in them and wanted nothing else than to hide behind Yerim.

“The latecomers are here!” 

She continued to observe the area only to notice everyone’s eyes were on them. Jungeun shrank slightly but still managed a small wave with Jinsol’s bright smile.

“Finally, I don’t know how much longer I was going to go without food.” It was Hyejoo’s voice that followed right after Yerim and everybody casually continued their conversations, still glancing over at them with smiles. 

Except one smile was missing. 

Jungeun froze completely when her eyes met Haseul’s neutral ones. She couldn’t decipher what she was thinking but she knew that they were upset at her for what she has been doing. The air was sucked out of her longs when Haseul turned away and started to talk with Kahei, not even bothering her another glance but she doesn’t blame her. 

If she were Haseul, she would have done the same.

Yerim leads them to the couch where she was going to sit as far away from Haseul as possible but Jinsol had grabbed her elbow and pulled her towards her.

“Sit next to Haseul, _now_.” Jinsol seethed out, striking fear into Jungeun’s heart at the rare tone and nodding her head. She knew she couldn’t argue with her here.

She took in a deep breath and passed by Sooyoung and the bangs girl, sending them a small smile that she mostly received. She didn’t dare to look at Haseul as she passed in front of her and sat down at the very edge of the couch. Kahei was now talking with Jinsol so there was a heavy silence in between them. Jungeun tried her best to be normal but with her tensed shoulders and now bouncing leg it was nearly impossible.

She glanced over at Haseul to see she was on her phone as her eyes widened at finally seeing what she was wearing. It was a tight tank top that barely covered her stomach, shorts that are above mid thighs to show off how toned they were with dark makeup and red lipstick instead of the natural pink she always went for. She was gorgeous, absolutely _jaw _dropping from not seeing her for so long and she tried to soak up the sight as much as she could. Her hands twitched at wanting to do nothing else but grab her thigh but Haseul caught the tiny movement and finally looked over at her. 

“Are you just going to keep staring at me?” She could see just how upset she was with her narrowed eyes and eyebrows knitted together.

Jungeun bit her lip at the hostility but dealt with it anyway and meddled with the ring on her finger. “N-No, I’m sorry,”

She lamely mumbled and casting her eyes down to her lap. She probably looks like some creep by her staring and was making her uncomfortable. Jungeun could sense that Haseul was still looking at her and felt her nervousness climb higher as she let out a forced laugh.

Haseul observed Jungeun closely, the surprise she felt earlier when she saw Jungeun walk in was now gone. She couldn’t deny how effortlessly beautiful Jungeun was but she also saw how the girl was still avoiding her and has yet to speak a single word. She should give Jungeun a chance to hear her side and what was the reason for all of this, however, how could she after the texts and calls she’s sent her every day that were never answered? Not to mention her working with Hyunjin all the time despite how much the girl annoyed her.

It did make her jealous and it also hurt since they were doing so well for everything to go downhill. She never said anything that could offend Jungeun or physically harmed her, they used to always be talking and spend time after practice to catch up on their lives. Then she thinks that the reason that Jungeun possibly could have stopped talking to her was that she focused on her studies more than her. She didn’t make time to Jungeun who would always attempt to ask her to go out somewhere knowing how busy she was with her sister and school. 

Maybe that’s what pushed her away.

She studied the way Jungeun’s shoulders were still tensed and leaning onto the arm of the couch to put as much space as she could between them. A moment of weakness hit her, her face softening and wanting to look at Jungeun. She hated how they acted like strangers or even enemies when that’s not the case. Sure, she was mad at her and would give to lay a punch on her shoulder and tell Jungeun how dumb she was acting but the majority right now wanted to hold her hand and kiss her cheek. She held herself back though, she wasn’t going to relent that easily until Jungeun speaks to her first. 

“Everybody, form a circle, come on hags,” Haseul rolled her eyes at hearing Yeojin’s loud voice and turned to see the younger ones sitting around the floor. Kahei elbowed her side with a smile as Jinsol stood up and started bickering back with Yeojin.

“You heard her, all hags got to unite now,”

“Shut up, we’re not even that much older,” Haseul replied with a chuckle and followed behind Kahei. She knew that Jungeun was sure to be behind her as well but didn’t dare to look over her shoulder. 

They all sat down, a few with drinks in hands and others down the rest of their sodas. Haseul tried to distance herself from Jungeun this time so it wouldn’t be as awkward but surprisingly she sat down next to her and Yerim on her other side. She kept her eyes forward that landed on Yeojin who sat across from her. Jungeun also soon found out the names of the girls, with the help of Yerim, that she first didn’t recognize when she first walked in. Once everyone was settled Yeojin clapped her hands while Hyunjin had a smirk on her face.

“Welcome gays to out nightly game of truth or dare, I’m sure you’ve it before in your time.”

“Yeojin, we literally just graduated,” Heejin said while pointing at herself and Chaewon.

“Doesn’t matter,” Yeojin says while putting her hand up before Heejin could say anything else. “Let’s start this game.”

Haseul shook her head as a round of whoops and drum rolls on the carpeted floor fill the room. Yeojin looks around before pointing at Yerim with a smile. 

“Truth or Dare!”

Yerim knew that Yeojin was up to something so she decided to take a safer route and crossed her arms with a smile as well. “Truth.”

“Wimp… but alright… oh! Who else would you date in this circle?”

Another round of ‘oohs’ as everyone watched Yerim who seemed to actually think about it. Hyejoo also watched her closely despite her acting as if she wasn’t. A snort of laughter came from Hyunjin who leaned over to look over at Yeojin.

“Are you trying to get her in trouble?”

“This isn’t your time to speak, furry,”

Haseul covered a laugh compared to Jinsol’s loud one as Yerim finally answered the question.

“No one else dummy! I’m happy with my, Hyejoo.” Yerim stuck her tongue at Yeojin and wrapped an arm around Hyejoo who smugly smiled. 

The game continued as dangerously as it could be for a game of truth or dare. Hyunjin dared Jinsol to take a shot of a wild concoction of alcohol that Sooyoung brought, Chaewon dared Hyejoo to carry as many of them as possible which ended up being four. Then the game became more scandalous with Kahei daring Heejin to kiss Chaewon, Sooyoung to leave a hickey on Jiwoo’s neck and eventually it had to land on them.

“Jungeun,” Jinsol slurred over her words slightly but she knew just what she was doing. “Truth or dare?”

Jungeun scoffed and stopped herself from fidgeting in her spot when everyone turned to look at her and stared back at Jinsol. “Dare.”

She shouldn’t have picked that.

“I dare you… to spend seven minutes in heaven with Haseul.”

Her blood turned to ice, completely frozen as a fit of giggles and hushed whispers filled the air. Her muscles didn’t move an inch to look over at Haseul who was probably just as shocked as she was. She cursed for picking a dare especially when Jinsol was drunk and knowing about them. Her eyes darted to the blonde who giggled and tilted her head at Jungeun with a smirk. 

“Are you going to accept or chicken out, Kim?”

“Yeah! Are you being a wuss?”

Of course, Yeojin had to join in as everyone else watched her. She couldn’t believe that this was happening now in front of all, well, most of her friends. She could see Sooyoung watching her with an unreadable expression and an arm still around Jiwoo.

_So what are you going to do?_

Jungeun could decipher that much from her perfectly plucked eyebrows, swallowing away the dryness in her mouth. “S-Shut up, no I’m not.”

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem, right?”

She grits her teeth together at the rather smug tone Jinsol had, knowing that her emotions were getting to the blonde at seeing how much Jungeun affected Haseul. She could see that the said girl was still and almost relaxed were it not for her constant need to look around the room. The girls around the circle cheered for Jungeun to just do it and Jinsol could see her best friend finally letting up when she suddenly stood up.

“I can do it, _Jung_, thank you very much,” Jinsol could practically feel the sarcasm dripping off her words as Haseul slowly got to her feet as well. 

“Okay! Let me take you guys then.” It was Yerim who led the way as Jungeun and Haseul trailed behind and leaving away from the group, the chatter from the circle becoming quieter. 

The whole walk Haseul’s nervousness was beginning to surface for unknown reasons. She knew that they were most likely weren’t going to do anything since they haven’t for the longest and it seemed that’s what Jungeun wanted. However, the keyword was ‘most likely’ so maybe there was still a chance, but she wasn’t going to let her get away with it so easily. 

Yerim stopped in front of a closet near the stairway and opened the door. “Well, don’t enjoy yourselves too much,”

Haseul shook her head with a small smile at hearing the teasing tone, even Yerim was in it too.

She watched as Jungeun paused in her steps midway inside the closet, seemingly taking a deep breath. Any other time she would have assumed that she was being dramatic but she understood just like her they were going to be completely alone, in a closet, for better or for worse outcomes to happen. She waited patiently as Jungeun regained her composure and stepped inside to the dimly lit tight space as Haseul followed behind her, closing the door behind them. There was silence beside their breathing as Haseul leaned back against the wall while Jungeun had her back to the jackets hanging behind her. She wasn’t going to be the first one to speak, that was for sure, so she kept her gaze on Jungeun’s face that was cast down.

She didn't know how to begin the conversation and struggled to find a good starting sentence. How have you been? Have your studies been good? Is your sister being more of a pain in the ass these days? Jungeun wracked her brain as each second ticked by with the suffocating air between them. She tried to think what Jinsol might say in a situation like this but even with how goofy her friend can be, she couldn’t think of anything.

Jungeun finally made eye contact with Haseul, seeing how close they were in a month. The closet barely granted much space, if she even bent her leg she was sure their knees would touch. She tried to exhale quietly before finally, blurting out what she could manage to think of.

“Haseul, I’m so sorry for everything, god,” Jungeun sighed as a little bit of the weight on her shoulders were lifted and continued to speak.

“I’m an asshole for avoiding you without any explanations and I can… explain why if you would let me, o-or not you know ‘cause I don’t ba]lame you if you don’t want to hear it.”

Haseul could sense that Jungeun was rambling with the way she kept tripping over her words and shifted her weight on her feet. She was slowly trailing off her words and that’s when Haseul decided to step in.

“I’m listening to you, Jungeun,” Her voice was low, a tad bit raspy from unused but she still kept a neutral face as she stopped her movements. 

“U-Um,” Jungeun wide eyes darted back to her as she blushed in embarrassment. “Right, uh, yeah so the main reason I started distancing myself away was that… it all started with a bet between Jinsol and me.”

Her ears perked up at the last couple of words and Haseul stood up a little straighter, staring at Jungeun who rubbed the back of her neck. No, she couldn’t have been used… could she?

“She was going on and on about Kahei and how I have zero love life and all that. It made me genuinely irritated and brought out my competitive side so Jinsol offered a bet to join the Spanish dance class and see if I could get a girl.”

Haseul scoffed at that, tearing her gaze away from Jungeun as she felt her anger slowly start to rise again. She was a fool once again, played by another person who had offered so much just to leave her to dry. She thought there would be something different with Jungeun but it only proved to make her seem like a lovesick puppy. She no longer wanted to hear what else Jungeun had to say but she saw the girl frantically put her hand out and get closer to Haseul, their arms almost touching. 

“And! It’s not what it looks like, trust me,” Jungeun winced at how ironic that sounded but forced it out. “I saw you and was instantly intrigued, wanting to get to know you and everything, we were getting closer as the days passed by,”

But…

“But… I realized that it was just a bet and I was started to get myself invested in you when it was just supposed to be a _bet_, and it scared me that I would make you believe that I led you on when that was the last thing that I would ever want to do to you. Haseul, I just… I started to genuinely like you when I wasn’t supposed to because of the bet but I also didn’t want to hurt you anymore so, that’s what happened…”

Jungeun got every last bit of it out in one breath, staring at Haseul intently at finding out the truth. She was prepared for a shove, a slap, even a _punch _because she would probably be pissed if she was in Haseul’s position. She stayed completely still as she waited for her response, the silence deafening and slowly driving her insane the longer Haseul didn’t say anything. She cringed at realizing every word she said to Haseul and was about to apologize again she was abruptly shoved, falling back onto the jackets hanging behind her as a pair of hands grabbed her collar. She yelped in surprise at also almost falling but quickly shut up when she saw the cold look that Haseul gave her, a scowl present on her face.

“Jungeun, seriously, what the _fuck_,” Haseul hissed at her and Jungeun stiffened at hearing the profanity. 

“Did you really just say all of that?”

She was afraid to answer but she knew with the way Haseul was staring at her that wouldn’t be an option. “U-Uh, yeah, I sorry-”

“Shut up,” Haseul cut her off before releasing her jacket. “You know you’re dumb.”

“Ah… so I’ve been told.”

“God… what the-” Haseul stopped herself with a dry chuckle and looked back up at Jungeun.

“I like you too, idiot, but that was a really stupid excuse to do all of that.”

Jungeun eyes widened and saw how Haseul’s face softened ever so slightly. “Wait, you’re not mad at me?”

“Of course I’m mad at you, do you think a little bet between your best friend was going to dictate your love life, Kim Jungeun.”

She felt the warmth rise to her cheeks and all over her face, throwing her hands up with a pout. “Alright! Fuck, I know now from Jinsol and when you put it like that… yeah, I was pretty dumb.”

“Yes, very much so may I say.”

Jungeun sighed and now felt the air circulating through her lungs easier with finally telling Haseul. She had to admit, she was being a bit of a dramatic not that she thought about it and was also blind enough to not see Haseul also returned her feelings. She thought she was the only one and was only seeing things from her pessimistic side but in reality, it was in front of her the whole time. Haseul didn’t only want to hook up like they usually would but she would also invest time to talk with her and see how her life has been which wouldn’t be an ordinary thing from what she’s learned with her previous hookups. 

Haseul giggled at seeing her so out of it and it brought a chuckle out of Jungeun as well. God, she was glad that she came clean to her.

“I think the true hero here is Jinsol despite it all,” Haseul said while still close to Jungeun.

“Ugh, don’t even get me started. She’s going to be talking about how much of an amazing best friend she is for weeks.” Jungeun shook her head at already picturing the sleazy smile that Jinsol would flash at her. 

Haseul hummed, getting lost in Jungeun’s beauty now that they were okay. She missed seeing the small smile on her face and gazing into light brown eyes that had her falling even harder. Jungeun stopped whatever else she was going to say next at catching how silent Haseul was and seeing that she was now staring at her. 

“Oh?” She questioned and blushed at the attention on her, again not used to it.

“Nothing…” Haseul trailed off, letting her eyes flicker down to her red lips before bringing them back up. “Just missed this.”

Jungeun feels her small hand slipping into hers and intertwining their fingers together. She felt her heart jump happily, racing once more at catching they way Haseul stared at her with a hidden want but also with so much tenderness. She almost forgot how soft her hands were as Jungeun squeezed it, smiling down at her.

She noticed now how close they were and for some reason the tank top that Haseul was wearing seemed to be tighter than it was before. She could see just a bit of her cleavage that had her thinking about how badly she would want to mark her. Her sexual frustrations hit her like a brick wall as she inhaled sharply when Haseul leaned in slowly, feeling her heart beat faster. She closed her eyes and waiting to feel the brush of her alluring lips only to never feel anything. 

Jungeun opened her eyes with a slight frown to see Haseul giggling at her. “You didn’t actually think you’d get to me that easily?”

She successfully suppresses a whine and bites her lip, feeling the heat return in between her thighs. “Haseul… come on.”

Haseul hummed to her and granting her with at least something as she placed her hands on her shoulders and Jungeun was quick to grab her waist. She shivered at the contact of their legs being pressed together and could see Haseul felt the same. A hand on her shoulder came to rest on the side of her neck, teasingly rubbing circles and pressing down on the skin there.

“I’m sure we can fix that later.” Haseul murmured to her and all Jungeun could do was nod her head. Her eyes were transfixed on her parted lips that were calling to her. 

“I’m sure Kahei is going to have to look after Jinsol, so… I could come over to yours.” Jungeun suggested to which Haseul smiled ever so slightly. 

She held her breath when Haseul leaned in again only to place a kiss on her cheek, dangerously close to the corner of her mouth. She could feel her tongue dip onto her skin to lick at the spot that already made her weak. Jungeun gripped her waist harder as Haseul pulled away with a satisfied smirk and tilted her head to the side.

“Seven minutes are up you two!”

They both jumped slightly at hearing Yerim’s voice interrupting them. Haseul playfully glared at Jungeun as she took a step back and grabbed her hand.

“Come on, before they think something _did _happen.”

“They’re going to think that regardless.”

The atmosphere was light once they walked out of the cramped closet and seeing Yerim wiggled her eyebrows. Jungeun just shoved her as the purple haired girl laughed and led them back to the living room where they were still playing the game. She knew all eyes were on them with how they were smiling and still holding hands as they sat back down at their original spot. Jungeun made sure to nod at Jinsol who returned the gesture albeit sloppily and looked over at Sooyoung. She saw her give her a wink and an approving smile to which Jungeun did the same. 

Finally, things were going back to normal. 

The rest of the night was spent playing random games and finally ending the night with a movie. Haseul didn’t even let Yeojin beg her to stay over at Yerim’s house along with the younger ones and didn’t miss when her sister made a slick comment. She made a mental note to get her back for that later. 

As expected, when Jungeun goes over to Jinsol and Kahei the blonde was still out of it and Kahei assured her that she’d take care of Jinsol and drive them in her car. Before she could go back to Haseul, Kahei grabbed her elbow for a second.

“I’m glad you finally talked to her, Jungeun, she missed you a lot,” Kahei said fondly, the softness in her voice returning. 

She smiled and nodded her head knowingly, glancing over to see Haseul bidding Sooyoung and Jiwoo a good night. “Of course,” She said, her eyes still on Haseul. “I missed her a lot too.”

“Good, take care of her good this time, yeah?”

Jungeun saluted at Kahei that brought a giggle out of the girl before Jinsol heavily leaned against her. “Babeee, let’s go see the fishes.”

“We will, baby, come on,”

She waved at the couple now seeing that she and Haseul were the only ones standing as the other kids were playing in front of the tv. She walked over to her and slipped her arms around her waist, gaining Haseul’s attention.

“Just said ‘bye’ to the nerds, we can leave now.” She let her voice dip lower when Haseul smirked at her, grabbing her bag. 

“Wouldn’t want to wait any longer.” Haseul teased back and walking ahead of Jungeun, slipping out of her grasp with a small sway in her hips. 

She knew Haseul was going to be the death of her 

//

They shortly arrived at Haseul’s spacious home that still left Jungeun in awe as they walked inside. The entire time they’ve been around each other until now were fleeting touches and quick looks passed between them. Haseul was serious when she said she wasn’t going to let Jungeun get to her, and oh how she was seeing it. The more Haseul escaped from her, the more frustrated Jungeun became. At one point she grabbed her hips roughly and surged in to place a few kisses on Haseul’s neck when they entered inside the house and Haseul let her for a few seconds before shakily pulling away from Jungeun and glaring at her. She just smirked at Haseul as she let the shorter girl lead her to her bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking in the atmosphere.

The walls of the room were forest green and mostly tidy aside from her desk full of papers and textbooks along with a few clothes on her bed. She watched silently as Haseul moved around to put the clothing away before walking to her desk where her laptop was.

“I like your room,” It was the first thing she’s said since she stepped foot into her house and stared at Haseul’s back, enjoying the view for herself as she took off her jacket and carelessly threw it on the floor.

“Thanks, I picked it myself when we first moved here,” Haseul replied before playing some music in the background.

Jungeun didn’t say another word as Haseul turned around and they were staring at each other. They both knew what was coming and Jungeun could feel the pent up excitement rising in her as Haseul walked slowly towards her. She held her gaze, eyes almost hidden and catching those delicious thighs she wanted to touch all over. Haseul stopped in front of her before putting her legs on either side of her and sinking onto her lap. Jungeun breathed heavily at the contact of their legs touching, skin ablaze at the heat radiating off of her. 

“You’ve been bad, Jungeun,” Haseul whispers, her breath tickling her lips and Jungeun couldn’t help but shudder. “Leaving me all alone and needy for you,”

Hearing her say that sent a pulse to her core as Haseul licked her lips before biting them. She gripped her hips harder, her fingers slipping through her belt loops and pulling Haseul closer to her. She needed to feel more of her as hearing those words made her urges stronger to ignore. Haseul gasped when their lips brushed lightly, almost barely even touching, and her lips buzzing at the sensation.

“Fuck,” Jungeun mumbled huskily. “You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you, Haseul,”

That elicited a whine out of her and grinding down on Jungeun slowly, just getting the smallest bit of friction. She knew she was trying to be the one in control but it was just too hard when Jungeun was staring at her with half lidded eyes full of want and saying the right things to get her riled up. Her thighs were spilling out of her shorts now, sticky with a light sheen of sweat already against Jungeun who waited impatiently for her. She let her hand glide up and into her hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging it lightly. She didn’t miss the small groan that slipped out and gazed at Jungeun.

“Too bad, you’ll just have to wait.”

She didn’t let Jungeun get another word out as she pressed their lips together, immediately moaning at the contact and feeling those hands on her hips holding her impossibly tighter. It was rushed, bruising and passionate as Jungeun kissed Haseul back. She never knew lips could be this soft and was melting at the way it slid against hers easily. Her hands glided down to cup her ass, grabbing it before landing a slap on it. Haseul moaned into her mouth at the stinging sensation it left and traveled to her center, dripping into her underwear. 

Jungeun tilted her head and slipped her tongue, the kiss becoming sloppier by the second. She didn’t mind it one bit, both enjoying the taste of each other. She brought her hands up again only to push it under the shorts and grab Haseul through her underwear, feeling her squirm on top of her. She loved how Haseul was already becoming weak in her hands bit her lip hard, tugging it back and letting her tongue drag along it. The grip she had on her hair tightened and caused Jungeun to pull away, breathing heavily as Haseul bit back another moan when she groped her ass. 

There was a small string of saliva connecting their lips and breaking when Haseul pulled Jungeun’s hair to expose her neck. She choked out another moan at the pain it brought and the pleasure that washed over her after. She closed her eyes when Haseul started to lick around the side of her neck, the skin sensitive and sending a shiver down her spine. She felt lips press harder on her and start to suck on a spot that had Jungeun whimpering quietly.

“I’m the one doing this first,” Haseul murmured on her neck before biting down roughly. Jungeun grips her ass harder, pulling Haseul closer as she breathes out shakily. 

“_F-Fuck_, Haseul,” She couldn’t protest when Haseul continued to litter her neck with bites and a trail of hickies down to the base of her neck. She made sure to suck harder this time, tongue burning her skin that had Jungeun moan particularly louder. 

Haseul pulled away and let go of Jungeun who collapsed onto her hands, still holding herself out as she watched her. Her skin was flushed red, the most she’s ever seen and only beginning to become a mess just from making out. She felt her confidence boost at the sight and bit her lip to contain a smile.

“Stay there for me.” She whispered before getting off of Jungeun and standing in front of her. 

She felt the cool air lick at her skin as she unbuttoned her shorts, seeing Jungeun watch her the whole time as she pushed them down with her underwear. She glanced down and saw how soaked there were, the heat becoming prominent at her center. She took off the rest of her clothes as well and sat back down on Jungeun’s lap, making sure not to touch her thighs and placing a hand on her chest.

“Lay down, baby,” Haseul murmured as if it were a spell and Jungeun wordlessly followed, still gazing into her eyes intensely. Her back touched the soft mattress, her hands coming to rest on either side of Haseul’s thighs as she scooted forward. She held her breath at remembering that she was wearing a crop top and if Haseul sat down on her, her skin would come in contact with her bare pussy. She caught sight of how perky her boobs were, nipples hard and wanting nothing other than placing her mouth on it. Haseul now hovered over her with a small smirk, teasingly inching down before finally sitting on her stomach.

They both gasped, Haseul was finally able to put some pressure on her clit while Jungeun could feel how warm and wet she was all over her. All of her senses could only focus on the fact that Haseul was on top of her like this, hands on her chest and scrunching up her shirt as she tried not to grind on her so soon.

“Shit…” Haseul groaned out once she put her whole weight on Jungeun.

She opened her eyes to look down on Jungeun seemed to be struggling to not touch her with how tightly she was gripping her thighs. She relished at seeing Jungeun so frustrated and started to move slowly on her stomach, spreading her wetness over her.

“Aww, my baby wants to touch me,” She grinded down a little harder, her clit pressing against the skin under her and seeing Jungeun curse under her breath. The hands on her thighs twitched, daring to inch higher.

“Haseul, please, let me touch you I waited for so long now.” Jungeun pleads as she feels her clit poking her more the longer Haseul went. She knew she had self control but she doesn’t know how much longer she’ll be able to hold out. 

Haseul hums above her, leaning down to be face to face with while still grinding on her. She could hear how uneven her breathing was and it only made Jungeun want to squirm under her but she remained still. She let her hands snake back up to her waist and hold Haseul who placed a brief kiss on her lips. 

“Be good and I’ll let you,” She whispers on her lips and it sends another wave of heat to her already ruined underwear as Haseul stays close to her.

Jungeun can only nod at her and makes herself wait for Haseul. She watches as the girl on top of her starts to move again, letting a moan slipped out. Jungeun bites her lip hard at the sinful sound that turned her on impossibly more. She just wanted to push Haseul into the mattress already and fuck her senselessly but a part of her also wanted to wait and listen to her. Usually, she would be in control, but seeing how dominant Haseul was without even hesitating and still managing to make her weak had Jungeun begging for more silently. 

Haseul breaths out shakily when the pleasure was slowly rising again and making her weak already. She applied more pressure on her clit as she moved on Jungeun’s stomach and feeling her fingers pressing into her waist. Her breasts were starting to bounce lightly every time she moved and saw how it would drive Jungeun insane when she heard her groan softly. She could feel how hot her body was, the ripples of her abs touching her clit and slathering more of her arousal over her. It’s filthy, to say the least, but it was also bringing her closer as she closed her eyes.

She moans louder this time, her hips bucking forward and burying her face next to Jungeun’s. She could hear the small gasps and whines that come out of her mouth closer to her ears and Jungeun could only hold Haseul at hearing how unfiltered it was. She drags her nails down the exposed skin under her hands and feels her shiver hard. Haseul squeezes her legs around Jungeun, feeling her wetness now starting to coat her thighs. She continues to grind won on her stomach, the pressure building up higher as she moaned again.

But she wanted more.

Haseul is still moving as she sits up and feeling her thighs twitch slightly at feeling her peak coming closer. She grabs one of the hands on her and sees Jungeun opens her eyes in confusion, ready to ask her what’s wrong. 

“Haseul, come on-”

She was swiftly silence as Haseul hovers over her now, seeing a string of her arousal stick to her stomach that had Jungeun groaning. She watches as Haseul grips her wrist and brings it in between her legs and her pussy, pushing her fingers clumsily against her clit. Her jaw goes slack at the immense heat radiating off her skin and feeling just how _drenched _Haseul was and fingers already slippery. She blinks up when she hears a muffled whine and sees Haseul’s half lidded eyes on hers, brows turned up together that had her mouth go dry.

One of the straps of her tank top was slipping off her shoulders and beginning to show her collarbones and that were pink and her bra peeking out above it. Her lips were red and swollen from kissing and biting and honestly, Jungeun wanted to kiss them more at how tempting they were. She felt her fingers press harder against her clit and feel a shudder run over Haseul’s body.

“_J-Jungeun_,” Fuck, she didn’t know her name would sound this good when it was moaned like that. “Fingers, in me, n-now.” 

Her voice was rough and demanding that had Jungeun press her legs together at feeling another pulse at her center. It was starting to become painful at how turned on she was but she wanted Haseul to come first. She knew the sight would be heavenly to watch.

She slowly lowers her hand, feeling Haseul tremble the whole time as she got closer and dipping two of her fingers in and _oh my god_. Jungeun moaned with Haseul as she pushed her fingers all the way in and the hand on her wrist holding onto her tighter. She was hot and so wet that it was dripping down her fingers slowly already as Haseul lowered herself back to sit on her stomach. She gasped at feeling the slight stretch with two of Jungeun’s longer finger and already fucking herself with them. She felt Jungeun tried to move her hand to rub her palm against her clit but she held her hand impossibly tighter, looking down at her under her eyelashes.

“N-No, I’m using you now,” Haseul said as she kept grinding on her fingers. Jungeun had to swallow back her protest and let Haseul hold her wrist and curling her fingers just the slightest.

She saw how Haseul almost collapsed onto her as she tilted her head back and exposing her neck. She could feel the sweat on her skin as she continued to bounce up and down on Jungeun’s fingers. She felt how it rubbed against her walls and made wet sounds that could be heard clearly, groaning at how dirty it was. Her legs tightened around Jungeun harder now, legs shaking to push her fingers deeper and hit every spot she could, moaning louder with each thrust as she felt herself getting closer and closer. Haseul slips a high pitched whine and bites down on her lips hard and feeling Jungeun curling her fingers again for her that had her mouth agape and choking out a moan. She grinded down all way onto her and pushed herself, eyes rolling to the back of her head in a silent scream as the heat spread over her body as she came hard. 

She shook hard and lets herself fall onto Jungeun, whining and whimpering as her orgasm washed over her in waves and leaving her completely sensitive and cum dripping down Jungeun’s fingers. She pushed the fingers a few more times and bit her lip at the slight overstimulation, hearing Jungeun murmur words to her as she pumped her fingers a few times with her. She couldn’t stop her even if she tried and only held onto Jungeun with shaky breaths and the wet noises becoming louder at how slow she was moving her fingers. 

“Good girl, you came good baby,” Jungeun says into her hair as she finally slows down and slips her fingers out, Haseul gasping at the lost feeling of being filled with her and shivered slightly. She was about to lay her head down on her chest to try and catch her breath but stopped herself at another idea.

She grabbed the hand that had her fingers inside her and brought them up, in between their faces and gazed into her eyes. “I made a mess,”

She could see Jungeun’s eyes widened and look between her and her now soaked fingers that were glistening under the light. She pushes them to let those fingers touch Jungeun’s lips and seeing them part automatically.

“Clean it up for me.”

Jungeun didn’t hesitate for a second as she sucks on her fingers and moaning at Haseul’s taste. She didn’t know that someone could be this addicting but Haseul was just that as she lets her tongue slide over every inch of her fingers to get every last drop. She keeps the eye contact with Haseul and makes sure to whine at seeing how entranced she was and feeling her grind down again on her by accident and biting her lip at the sensitivity. She finally releases her fingers that were now clean and her mouth filled with Haseul’s taste.

Haseul is quick to lean down and capture her lips in a kiss at seeing how wet Jungeun’s lips were from the slight mess she had from licking her fingers. The kiss only lasted for barely a minute until Haseul pulled away and sitting up slightly on Jungeun.

“You were so good for me, Jungeun, I think you deserve a reward, baby,”

The ache at her core brought her attention once more, feeling that her shorts were too tight and almost constricting her. She needed them off now to relieve herself as she whimpered when Haseul trailed a hand down her chest teasingly and laying her palm flat on the exposed skin.

“P-Please, Haseul,” Jungeun begged and her voice cracking slightly at the end. Her need to be touched was growing immensely and she couldn’t stop squirming under Haseul at every pulse she felt. 

“Shh, it’s okay, I got you,” Haseul whispers to her sweetly and it eases the ache just the slightest but Jungeun still held onto Haseul weakly with her other hand that was gently pried off.

Haseul places one more kiss on her lips before moving down to start placing kisses just under the hem of her crop top and lower. She kissing at her tummy and sticks her tongue out to lick every inch of her skin that was wet with Haseul’s arousal. Junguen groans breathlessly and arches her back to get more of Haseul on her but only fails as she moves away. She grits her teeth and tries to stay still as Haseul licks slowly down to the top edge of her shorts where she chokes out a moan. Her legs shake at trying to keep them open and feels Haseul tap on her thigh.

She looks down to see Haseul tilting her head with trying to remove her shorts to which Jungeun gladly helps with. Once her shorts and underwear are removed she hisses slightly at the cold air that hits her and the ache becoming harder to stand. She bits her lip as Haseul kisses along her thighs and murmuring to her to take off her crop top which she does without a second thought. Now, she was completely naked and needed nothing else but to reach her release that Haseul kept holding from her.

Finally, she could feel her inching closer to where she needed her and Jungeun couldn’t help but whimper in anticipation. She felt those hands on her thighs again and spreading her legs, pushing them back to expose herself more to Haseul. Her face heats up considerably more and Jungeun bites her lip when she feels her lips brush over her clit. It was barely anything but it was enough to have her stifle a moan and grip the sheets briefly. She melts under Haseul when she does it again followed her wet, blazing tongue that pressed against her clit slowly before circling it. 

Jungeun didn’t expect to feel that good but here she was with a hand flying down to grip her hair while she squeezes her eyes shut. The spikes of pleasure that shoots up her body is almost overwhelming already as Haseul keeps the same movements. Her tongue seeks out for her clit and tasting the sensitive bud as Haseul digs her fingers into her thighs. She loves the pain that comes with every lick that Haseul does and scraps her nails over her scalp. She threw her head back when Haseul moaned around her pussy, the vibrations bringing her closer already when she just started. She tried to catch her breath but only fails when her tongue dips lower and teasing her before pushing inside of her. 

“Oh, _f-fuck_! Haseul,” Jungeun drawls out needily and almost biting on her tongue. 

She arches her back again at the newfound pleasure that was coursing through her body and tried to grind down on her tongue that was fucking her. Haseul always loved to use her mouth the most so seeing how weak Jungeun was getting just from tongue fucking her was bringing the heat back in between her legs. She moans against softly as more of Jungeun’s arousal slide onto her tongue and filling her senses with only her. She could feel her thighs started to shake again meaning that she was close. 

Haseul moves her tongue faster as she lets one of her hands trail down to her clit and start rubbing her while she fucked her. Jungeun gasped almost painfully as she gripped the sheets harder and buried her face in the pillow. Her body was on fire at feeling the pressure starting to build, each pulse that hit her sending her closer to her release that she so desperately chased after. A few strands of her hair was sticking to her forehead, feeling Haseul’s tongue thrusting in and out of her and her fingers rubbing at her clit, the occasional moans she’d feel that only had her whining.

“D-Don’t stop!” It was all too much for her. 

Jungeun gripped Haseul’s hair harder that it was sure to hurt her and shakily moaned one last time as she came hard on her tongue, back arching off the bed and trying to feel as much of Haseul as possible. The pleasure ran shivers all over her body as Haseul slowed down to prolong it as much as possible, whimpering weakly when she kept rubbing her overly sensitive clit. Haseul made sure to get every drop of her cum eagerly and only pulled away when Jungeun started to twitch harder. She could still feel some of the mess on her chin but she didn’t care with how adorable Jungeun looked all spent and flushed as the ends of her orgasm washed away.

She wiped her face clean and crawled up next to Jungeun, pulling the blanket over them carefully as Jungeun tried to recuperate. She peppered her face with kisses and comforting words as Jungeun slowly returned to normal along with a few twitches and whimpers. Haseul giggled as she tangled her legs with Jungeun.

“Aww, my poor sensitive, baby,” Haseul teased to which Jungeun tried to glare at her.

“S-Shut up,”

Haseul lets herself get carried away with another kiss that Jungeun gave her. Her hands moved up to her chest and lightly toyed with her nipples, feeling her sigh into the kiss. She gasped when Jungeun’s thigh came in contact with her pussy and pinched her nipples harder. Her own needs were soon returning compared to Jungeun who smiled against her, pulling away for a second.

“Oh? So using me as a fuck toy wasn’t enough earlier?” Jungeun rasped out, seeing how Haseul tried to grind down on her thigh again.

She stopped her by grabbing her thigh and putting it on top of her side, now leaving Haseul exposed to her under the blanket. She watched as Haseul eyes widened at the position only to whimper right after when her hand scratched down on the inside of her thigh slowly. 

“I did say I wanted to fuck you, Haseul, and that’s what I'm going to do,” Jungeun whispers lowly and sending a shiver down her spine.

Haseul waited with anticipation and gazing back into Jungeun’s eyes, feeling the hand slowly going higher. She held her breath and expected to feel Jungeun’s fingers to touch her only to feel them on her lips. She blinked a few times to try and focus through her hazy cloud of lust to see Jungeun’s other hand in front of her. Her fingers pushed down lightly on her bottom lip, squishing them and making them even redder as Haseul whined. Countless times she thought about having those fingers in her mouth and she couldn’t help the choked moan that escaped when Jungeun stared back just as intensely. 

She parted her lips more and letting a finger slide into her mouth, moaning around it just as Jungeun touched her pussy at the same time. Her brows scrunched together at feeling her stomach heat up at the pleasure that ran through her body. She started to rub her clit slowly and had Haseul whining louder as the finger in her mouth started to move in and out as well. She loved all the stimulation she was getting at once but she _needed _more of it.

She attempted to mumble Jungeun’s name but the girl just shushed her with a rather harsh rub, her body tensing up slightly at how good it felt. It was almost electric the way Jungeun touched her mercilessly knowing she was still sensitive from her first orgasm. She saw that Jungeun was watching her closely the whole time she sucked on her finger, a smirk present on her face that only made her face redder. 

“You’re blushing so much, baby girl, I know how much you love my fingers.” Haseul hummed, almost nodding her head as Jungeun pulled her finger back out. She felt a little bit of saliva on her lips and saw how her finger glistened with it too.

“I’ll make you cum so hard for me, Haseul,” Jungeun purrs out as her eyes darkened with how needy Haseul looked. 

She brought two fingers up this time and pushed them inside her mouth while the other around her clit slipped inside of her easily. Haseul didn’t hold back the rather loud, throaty moan that was muffled by Jungeun’s fingers as she started to suck on them harder. She felt the same fullness from riding them earlier and she couldn’t help but squeeze around them. She messily sucked on Jungeun’s fingers that were starting to fuck her faster and feeling the drool start to slide down the corner of her mouth and all over her lips. Her tongue dipped in between and around them, making sure to coat every inch of her soft skin as she shifted her leg higher on Jungeun’s hips and letting her finger her deeper. 

Haseul held onto Jungeun tighter and whimpered weakly when she slipped in a third finger inside of her and hitting just the right spot. It had her back arching and pulling Jungeun closer, almost choking when the fingers in her mouth thrust harder. She knew she was an absolute mess with the way she was trembling and her orgasm quickly approaching her, the longer Jungeun stared at her with parted lips and her palm rubbing against her clit. It was too much for Haseul as she moaned loudly, her eyes rolling back the faster Jungeun fingered her and the coil getting tighter. She bucked her hips and met every thrust of Jungeun’s and holding onto her wrist just as she tightened around her fingers and choked out another moan. 

She tensed up completely as she fell apart from the sinful pleasure, fingers digging into her skin and hearing Jungeun hiss as her orgasm hit her. Haseul mewled softly when Jungeun curled her finger and tried to make the pure ecstasy last longer, biting down lightly on the fingers still in her mouth. She shakily sighed as Jungeun finally released her mouth knowing her lips were swollen and red from being used. 

“Just relax for a bit,” Jungeun whispers while leaning and kissing her cheek.

Haseul could only nod before letting out a small gasp when Jungeun slipped her fingers out of her. She exhausted as slowly came down from her high and focused on matching Jungeun’s even breathing. 

“That was… really good,” Haseul lamely says with a giggle and hearing Jungeun chuckle. 

“Yeah I know, you seemed to enjoy yourself very much,”

“Of course with a goddess like you,”

“Oh my god, don’t be corny,” Jungeun says this time laughing harder.

Jungeun enjoyed herself with Haseul just laying in her bed and cuddling, talking softly with each other before they had to go shower. She missed being around her and getting to see the way the corner of her eyes crinkled and kissing those pink lips all for herself. She hid her face in her hair as Haseul started talking about something else that was random, mindlessly listening to her. 

It was worth it joining that bachata dancing class.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it! also crossposted on aff
> 
> slide over to my twt and cc @jiu_soulieee 
> 
> comment too if y'all want!


End file.
